


hold me close, forever and always

by vlossoms



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Boys Kissing, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Make-up?, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Praise Kink, Road Trips, Smut, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Taegi Future Fic, Taehyung doesn't handle stress well, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yoongi deserves to be loved, blackpink characters are just side characters, break-up, chapter 2 updated!, lotta background ships, oh boy this is a filthy mess, someone get me the holy water, this is a mess, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: It's been years now, since Yoongi left Daegu to watch his now deceased mother's coffee shop. He lost Taehyung along the way, but a mostly innocent phone call from Jimin leaves Yoongi flustered and rebuilding his past relationship. He hopes this doesn't go wrong again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AH. I have been holding this baby hostage in my notes for so long :< but here it is. My baby. All edited (by me, so any mistakes, hello) and ready for the world. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm working on part 2 for this right now!!! If you liked this, leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to talk to all of you beautiful people.
> 
> Come find me on [twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/vIossoms)

Getting a phone call from a man he hasn’t spoken to in over three years is not something Min Yoongi expected today. He hasn't seen any of his old friends in almost ten years, and he's barely kept in contact with many of them as well, with the exception being the person on the other end of the phone currently.

 

"C'mon hyung, you have to come! Everyone is really excited to get together again. It's been ten years." a cute, high-pitched voice begs over the phone. "Taehyung will be there." the voice continues.

 

Yoongi sighs, gripping his phone tighter and resigns himself to his fate. "Jimin-ah, you know I'm only saying this to please you, but, okay. I'll be there. Send me the time and place, I have to get back to the shop. Jisoo is currently there alone, and I'm sure she's overwhelmed." He can hear Jimin's soft _whoop!_ of excitement over the line just before he clicks off, and Yoongi has to stump down the beginnings of a smile.

 

His phone chimes with a new notification and he glares half-heartedly at the screen, seeing the details for the reunion and thinking belatedly that he has to find someone to cover the coffee shop for him. Maybe Jennie will be willing to work with Jisoo, he will ask her later.

 

Yoongi is most certainly _not_ looking forward to seeing Taehyung again.

 

\---------

 

// _Flashback// May, 2012_

 

Yoongi isn't prepared for the sudden lap-full of cute, giggling Taehyung, but he most definitely isn't complaining. Wrapping his arms around the younger, Yoongi presses a quick kiss to the side of Taehyung's head. "Yoongi-hyung, I did it! I finished the project, I aced it," Taehyung all but yells.

 

And Yoongi knows how weak he is for the boy, especially when he is this excited. "I'm proud of you, babe. Knew you could do it," he murmurs, squeezing Taehyung in a hug. "Where's Jimin-ah? You usually have him clinging to you like a koala."

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, pointing haphazardly over his shoulder towards the dance building. "Jimin wanted to wait for Hoseok-hyung. He said he wanted to talk to him, maybe they will finally figure out they are in love," he laughs.

 

Yoongi hums in response, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "You smell nice," he mumbles against Taehyung's neck. "Love you, hyung," Taehyung says with a smile, and Yoongi feels his face flush. They don't say it often, but he knows the younger loves him. And Yoongi knows he loves Taehyung just as much. He tells him as much, face pressed to Taehyung's neck. "Love you too, pup."

 

// _End Flashback//_

 

\--------------

 

Yoongi hears a sigh of relief when he steps through the door to his coffee shop, and he looks up to see Jisoo wiping off the espresso machine and looking a little frazzled. "That bad?" he snorts, Jisoo glaring playfully from across the counter. "Get over here and help me, you old man," she teases.

 

"Yah! I am not old, you brat. Sorry, though, I got a call from an old friend I had to take." Yoongi sighs, taking the towel from Jisoo and sending her to take her break. She deserves a raise, he thinks to himself. Jisoo has always been one of his better employees, helping Yoongi with covering shifts and bringing in new workers and customers. A friendly face always helps business.

 

Taking over cleaning the coffee machines, a frown settles over his features as he thinks back to the last time he saw Taehyung. It's been almost ten years now, since shortly after they finished school. Yoongi's mother fell ill, and so he packed up everything and moved to Seoul to take over the shop for his parents. Taehyung stayed back in Daegu, he wasn't ready to make the move. They fell apart shortly after, the stress of Yoongi running the shop and trying to salvage a relationship over the phone too much.

 

Five years thrown away because neither one of them would let go of their stubborn side to see a happy ending. Yoongi scrubs angrily at a stain on the counter that's been there for years. He doesn't know how the hell he is going to survive this reunion. Which is apparently less than two weeks away. Curse Jimin for waiting so long to call him.

 

Yoongi sighs again, finally giving the counter a break before he scrubs a hole into the wood. He is just ducking down under the counter to make sure there is enough stock when the bell over the door chimes, and he pops back up, plastering a fake smile on his face that immediately falls into shock when he sees Jimin standing in his doorway, looking around.

 

"Jimin-ah?" Yoongi breathes unsteadily. Jimin's eyes flash up, landing on Yoongi's stunned face and a smile slowly crosses his face. "Yoongi-hyung! I didn't know you were still running this place!" Yoongi finds himself crossing around the counter and pulling Jimin into his arms for a hug before he can stop himself.

 

Jimin smiles and squeezes Yoongi tightly before pulling back. "I've- We've missed you." Jimin sighs. "Hoseok-hyung is here too, he went to the shop across the street first to get something, but he's here."

 

And Yoongi must be weaker than he feels because now he can feel tears building up behind his eyes, and he's blinking quickly to try and stop the onslaught. Jimin smiles at him sadly and hugs him close again. "How are you, hyung? How are you really?"

 

Yoongi sighs against Jimin's shoulder and clings tighter to him. He steps back and walks around the counter with a soft, _be right back_ thrown over his shoulder and goes into the backroom. Jisoo is on her phone but she looks up when Yoongi stands in front of her.

 

"Need me, boss man?" she jokes, seeing the lost look on Yoongi's face. "Yeah, I- there's someone I need to talk to, I'm so sorry. I'll call Jennie and see if I can get her in here to work with you." Yoongi says, noticing the way Jisoo's face flushes at the mention of the other girl.

 

"No problem, go on, I'll call Jennie and you can go sit down. You look stressed, Yoongi, do I need to beat this person up for hurting you?" Jisoo flexes, showing off her non-existent muscles. Yoongi finds himself laughing, despite feeling like the world is crumbling down around him.

 

"Thank you, Jisoo, you have really been a major help. This business wouldn't be here without you these days." _I really need to give you a raise,_ is what he really wants to say. Yoongi walks out of the back area, seeing Jimin sitting at one of the tables and chatting with what appears to be Hoseok. Weird, Yoongi didn't even here the door open.

 

He approaches the tables slowly, unsure of if Hoseok will react to him like Jimin did, with warmth, or with anger. He was one of Taehyung's best friends and even though Taehyung was the one who left, Yoongi can't help but be afraid.

 

Yoongi's timidness was in vain, because the moment Jimin notices him walking over, he turns and whispers something in Hoseok's ear and the next thing Yoongi knows, he has an arm full of blubbering and crying Hoseok. "Hyung, oh my god, I've missed you so much, how are you? It's been so long, Namjoon and Seokjin have been so excited to see you again, and Jeongguk and-"

 

Hoseok is suddenly cut off when Jimin pulls him back, trying to give Yoongi a chance to breathe. "Hobi-hyung, let him breathe, slow down baby." And _oh_ , Yoongi does not miss the pet name slipping, and as he looks down, he sees a beautiful metal band on Jimin's finger, glimmering in the lights from overhead.

 

Hoseok pouts, leaning back into Jimin's chest and smiling softly at Yoongi. "Sorry, hyung, it's just- it's been so long, we couldn't wait two weeks, so we came here. We hoped you would be here."

 

Yoongi still hasn't said anything, can't help but feel a little out of his element with so much happening, and he tries to quirk a small smile, shaking his head a little. "Its okay, Hoseok-ah, and yeah, I guess I've been alright. I see you guys finally got over your silly avoidance game," he smirks, glancing down again at their now entwined hands.

 

Both Jimin and Hoseok sport matching blushes after that and it's Jimin who speaks first. "Yeah, Hoseok-hyung and I got married four years ago. We went to Paris. Two weeks backpacking through Europe together." Jimin turns and presses a quick kiss to Hoseok's cheek.

 

Yoongi smiles, he really is happy for his friends, but he is truly saddened that he never got to attend the wedding and see them as they got married. "Sit, we have some catching up to do," Yoongi says, featuring to the table they are standing next to.

 

\----------------

 

// _Flashback// June, 2012_

 

Yoongi dashes around the dorm, throwing clothes into boxes messily and tries to stop the tears from starting. _His mother is sick, she's dying._ He feels lost in his thoughts, drowning in the idea of losing his mother.

 

Taehyung leans against the door frame, watching Yoongi hysterically digging through drawers and tossing things into his suitcases and boxes. "Hyung..." he calls softly, afraid that if he speaks too loud, it will push Yoongi over the edge he is standing on.

 

Yoongi either doesn't hear him or he's ignoring him, because he just continues tearing apart their bedroom, and Taehyung sighs. He feels lost, he doesn't know what to do, how to make his boyfriend feel better. Taehyung heard enough over the phone to know that Yoongi's mother fell ill, and that he has to go into Seoul and take care of the little coffee shop his parents had bought years ago.

 

He knows he doesn't want Yoongi to go, but he can't ask him to stay, it wouldn't be fair. So Taehyung watches sadly as Yoongi gathers the last of his things and finally looks up, tears rolling down his face steadily. "Hyung, come here," Taehyung whispers, holding his arms open.

 

"It'll be okay, she has to be okay, she's a strong woman," He mumbles, speaking into Yoongi's hair. _It has to be okay,_ Taehyung tells himself. He runs his hands up and down Yoongi's back, trying to calm the older man who is sobbing against his shoulder, hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt.

 

Yoongi shudders, another sob wracking his body and he feels like he can't breathe, doesn't know what to do. He's never felt so lost, so unsure. "Come with me, please, TaeTae, I can't... I don't think I can do this alone, I need you," Yoongi's voice breaks at the end, and he can't help but hold on tighter to Taehyung.

 

The younger freezes, hands stilling across the small of Yoongi's back. "W-what? Yoongi-hyung, I..." Taehyung stutters, he doesn't know how to respond right now without hurting the older man. "Please, Tae... Come with me, to Seoul. I can't do this alone, please, don't make me do it alone," Yoongi begs.

 

Taehyung sighs, stepping back from the crying boy and rubbing his hands roughly over his face. "Hyung... I cant... You know I can't go, I have school- I can't leave," he grits out, feeling awful, but knowing he has to say it.

 

Yoongi shakes his head, a soft cry falling from his lips before he can stop it. "You… you're not coming? Tae-" he cuts himself off as a sob shakes his whole body. Yoongi shakes his head again, and he can't help but feel awful when he flinches back as Taehyung reaches out to him.

 

A pathetic noise comes from Yoongi's throat as he watches Taehyung's arm fall back by his side. "I can't go, hyung… I have a life here, I've just been approved for my classes, I just got the internship with Seokjin-hyung… I can't leave," Taehyung breathes out unsteadily. "I'm so sorry, but I'll be here, you can come visit… Or I can, we can still see each other," he tries.

 

Yoongi is vaguely aware of himself nodding his head, before he scrubs a hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears and picks up the nearest box. He just has to hold himself together long enough to get out of the house. "Yeah, Tae, I'll always come see you, and you know where the shop is… Can you-" Yoongi cuts off, heaving a sigh as he steps past his boyfriend of five years. He throws a blank look over his shoulder towards the other boxes. "Help me carry these down to the car, please?"

 

After all of the boxes are stashed in the back of the car, Taehyung pulls Yoongi into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into the smaller man's hair. Yoongi breathes shakily before wrapping his own arms around Taehyung's waist, trying to hold back tears again. "I love you, hyung, I wish things were different," Taehyung whispers against the top of Yoongi's head.

 

_You and me both,_ Yoongi thinks bitterly. "I love you too, Tae," Yoongi breathes back. If his voice cracks, Taehyung doesn't acknowledge it, so neither does Yoongi. He wishes Taehyung was coming with him, they haven’t been apart for more than a couple of days in years. He hears Taehyung softly wish him a safe drive as he climbs into the car, and Yoongi knows once he is out of sight of the younger man, he won't be able to stop the tears.

 

He only makes it around the corner before he has to pull over, the tears blinding his vision. He can’t help feeling like this is goodbye, and he hopes the feeling in his gut is wrong.

 

The more rational side of his brain tells him that his gut feelings are almost always correct.

 

_//End Flashback//_

 

\---------------

 

Jimin and Hoseok are just as amazing as Yoongi remembers, both of them full of what seems to be an obscenely unneeded amount of energy, radiating happiness from all sides. It's a bit overwhelming for Yoongi, being surrounded by so much excitement, but he can’t help but thrive in it. He's missed them so much.

 

Sure, he's chatted with Jimin a few times over the years, unfortunately only once in the last three or four, because of the reunion. Yoongi really should keep in better contact with his friends. He hasn't spoken with Namjoon or Seokjin for the better part of the last decade as well, and Yoongi feels stupid.

 

Clearly his friends don't blame him, judging by the warm welcome he has received from Hoseok and Jimin, so why did Yoongi let himself fall out of contact with everyone? Maybe if he had tried harder to reach out to Taehyung-

 

Yoongi is brought out of his thoughts by Jisoo stepping out from behind the counter and dropping a hand on his shoulder. He blinks dumbly up at his best worker, and he only faintly recognizes she is telling him it's closing time, and _wait, what?_ Yoongi looks outside and sees that, yes, it is in fact time to close, based on the lack of sun in the sky, and people on the streets.

 

"Go on, I'll close up shop. I didn’t even notice it was so late," Yoongi laughs a little, and he stands up, quickly ushering Jisoo out the door and locking it behind her with the promise of seeing her in the morning. He turns back to see Jimin and Hoseok both standing as well, Hoseok helping the younger fit his arms back into his coat.

 

Yoongi watches fondly, and he's proud to admit it only sends a _small, truly tiny, almost insignificant_ pang of longing through his chest this time. "Are you guys staying? In town, I mean, until the reunion?" Yoongi asks.

 

Hoseok looks up, his hands resting gently on Jimin's sides. "Yeah, hyung, we're staying. Don't worry." And now Yoongi wants to cry, because Hoseok _knows_ how much Yoongi wanted them to stay, even without asking. He truly feels like an ass now, he's missed so much due to his own anxieties, thinking that they wouldn’t want to put up with him.

 

The two walk towards the door, hands naturally reaching for each other, matching silver bands catching in the dim lighting. Jimin turns, a warm smile across his face and waves cutely at Yoongi, promising to be back in the morning for breakfast, and they both leave the shop after Hoseok unlocks the door. Yoongi is left alone in his coffee shop, slightly reeling from the day.

 

He didn't think he was ever going to talk to Jimin again, let alone see him and Hoseok together in his shop. And now the rest of their little group throughout their school years will be in Seoul too. Yoongi rubs a tired hand over his eyes, resolving to quickly close up and make the walk home, so he can collapse in his bed and have a good cry.

 

There's nothing wrong with having a cry every once in a while, Yoongi tells himself as he pulls the door to his apartment closed behind him.

 

He tries not to think about how alone he feels, standing in the still almost completely empty front room. Yoongi hasn't ever been home long enough to warrant having a lot of furniture, it's just more things to clean and take care of when he's finally done with work. Yoongi goes through the motions, getting himself ready for bed and when he is finally climbing into his too-big bed, he curls on his side and closes his eyes against the onslaught of tears he can feel building behind his eyes.

 

Yoongi tosses and turns for the better part of the night, unable to fall asleep with all the thoughts running through his head. He sighs bitterly and resigns himself to requiring an obscene amount of coffee to survive the next day.

 

\-------------

 

Jimin and Hoseok keep up their promise of joining Yoongi for breakfast at his shop the next morning, and even though Yoongi knows he looks like a zombie, the two reach in to pull him into a hug, and Hoseok presses a sweet kiss to Yoongi's head.

 

Yoongi smiles at Jisoo when she walks in, Jennie following behind her like a puppy. The two of them really need to get over their silliness and see what's in front of them. Then again, who is Yoongi to give anyone relationship advice, when he couldn't even work out a simple two hour distance. He watches with a grumpy frown on his face as Jimin and Hoseok fawn all over each other, the two being sickeningly sweet for this ungodly hour of the morning.

 

He hears the two of them talking, barely picking up the conversation in bits and pieces, and Yoongi _thinks_ he heard Hoseok mention Namjoon and Seokjin and something about them coming to see them? But that can't be right, at least, they shouldn't be here until next week, for the reunion. Yoongi decides to tune them out, working on putting out coffee after coffee for the many disgruntled customers standing in his shop. None of them must be morning people, either. Yoongi doesn’t feel so bad for being such a grump now.

 

Hoseok and Jimin leave shortly after he finally gets the last customer's order, and Yoongi can't stop the frown from coming across his face after the door swings shut behind them. If Jisoo or Jennie notice his foul mood, neither of them comment on it. He really should give the both of them a raise now.

 

The rest of the morning and early afternoon pass by without much fuss, customers leaving happy, workers chatting animatedly in the back. Yoongi goes into the office at the very back of the shop and plops down on the couch he usually reserves for when he needs a nap. Head tipping back against the back of the couch, Yoongi's eyes close and he sighs deeply, feeling the pull of sleep already.

 

Yoongi knows he can nap safely, Jisoo and Jennie can cover the shop for a few hours. Mid afternoons are slow, no one really wants to drink coffee at three pm for the most part. So with that thought, Yoongi lets himself drift into a deep sleep, fueled by exhaustion.

 

\--------------

 

// _Flashback// October, 2012_

 

Yoongi groans at the sound of his phone ringing, blindly reaching over to slap at it, hoping it's just his alarm. When the incessant ringing doesn’t stop, he grunts unhappily as he sits up, frown leaving his face as he sees the screen lit up with a phone call from Taehyung. Yoongi smiles, answering the phone with a sleepy mumble.

 

"Everything alright, pup?"

 

"Yeah, hyung, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I just missed hearing your voice," Taehyung admits shyly. Yoongi blushes, which seems unnecessary considering he's heard worse come from the boy's mouth, but Yoongi knows he's soft for the younger man's confessions.

 

"You did, but it's alright, I had to be up soon to open up the shop anyways, and this is a much more pleasant wake up," Yoongi chuckles, listening to Taehyung echo a laugh through the phone. "I miss you, pup," Yoongi lets slip. He hears Taehyung breathe shakily before the younger man replies. "I miss you too, hyung, so much. Classes just started, and Seokjin-hyung has really been pushing me at the internship. I can't wait to see you again."

 

Yoongi pouts even though the other can't see him, and he feels a little silly when he hears Taehyung giggle a bit. "I know you're pouting, hyung, knock it off," he jokes.

 

"Rude!" Yoongi sputters. "I deserve more respect than this," he deadpans. Yoongi glances over at the clock on the nightstand and it takes a minute for the time to register, but when it does he sits up so quickly he feels dizzy. "Shit! Shit, I'm gonna be late, my new employee is supposed to be there this morning-" Yoongi rambles, pulling on the first clean pair of jeans he sees.

 

Taehyung laughs through the phone, imagining the sight of Yoongi hopping around crazily, trying to tug his clothes on without putting the phone down. "Hyung, don't hurt yourself, wouldn't want such a pretty face all bruised up," he teases. Yoongi blushes again, mumbling a soft _shut up, Tae_ into the receiver. He hears his boyfriend giggle again, and he feels his heart swell.

 

"I love you, pup, but I have to go, Jisoo is probably already there, standing in the cold-" Taehyung cuts Yoongi off, breathing out quick "Love you too, hyung," before wishing him a good day and hanging up. Yoongi is left standing there, looking at his phone dumbly before smiling, grabbing his keys and coat and walking out the front door to his apartment.

 

Yoongi can't help but think this is the best part of his day, walking through the barely awake streets of Seoul, the sun just beginning to crest over the horizon, with the still fresh memory of Taehyung's laughter filling his thoughts. He misses the younger boy so much, but they have been talking on the phone daily. Yoongi is planning a surprise trip back to Daegu in a few weeks, hopefully this new girl will stay longer than Jackson did.

 

As he approaches the front of his coffee shop, he sees Jisoo sitting on the walkway in front of the door, her mitten-covered hands clutching two travel mugs of what smells like hot chocolate. When Yoongi calls out a greeting, her head snaps up and she clambers to her feet quickly, almost dropping the mugs. She quickly bows and flushes red when Yoongi returns the greeting with a bow of his own.

 

Unlocking the front door, he holds the door open and smiles gratefully when Jisoo hands him one of the travel mugs. "Thank you," he chuckles, leading her around the counter into the back room. Jisoo laughs happily, glad she made the right choice to bring one for Yoongi as well.

 

"So, clearly you cared enough about this job to show up early, and with gifts for little old me, so I don't see any reason to not hire you. So if you are ready and willing, I'm more than happy to start you off today," Yoongi says, hanging his coat up on the back of the door.

 

Jisoo watches, eyes wide as she takes in what Yoongi is saying. "Oh, yes! Yes, I can start today, thank you so much, Yoongi-ssi-" Yoongi blushes, waving a hand quickly to stop her. "It's absolutely no trouble, I've been trying to find someone good to help me out, the last guy ended up not working out. It's just gotten to the point where I need a break sometimes, you know?" Yoongi explains.

 

"Yes, of course, I can’t imagine the stress you must be under, I remember being so worried when I heard about your mother, this was always my favorite place to stop by and grab a quick drink at," Jisoo replies. "I was so glad when I heard someone was going to take over the shop, I was afraid that they would sell…"

 

Yoongi nods, understanding where she is coming from. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to save the shop," he admits. "I didn't think I could run it as well as she did, figured I would run off the customers with my grumpy face."

 

Jisoo laughs at that, pushing her hair back from her face. "You aren't that bad, trust me, one of the old guys that used to work here with your mother was always such a grump, I swear-" she cuts off with a laugh, and Yoongi knows he made the right choice in calling her.

 

"I think I know who you are talking about, he really was unhappy, wasn’t he?" Yoongi smiles. He checks his watch, its almost time for them to open, and he tells Jisoo this as he leads them back out of the back area. "It stays pretty packed until around one or two pm, which I'm sure you’ve seen from coming here. You can take your break after that, as long as you need, just promise to come back," Yoongi jokes.

 

"As if I would leave this sweet set up behind, never had a job make me feel so welcomed in such a short time," Jisoo smiles happily. "Let's do it, boss man."

 

// _End Flashback//_

 

\-----------------

 

Yoongi wakes up with a start, not sure of what woke up him until he registers a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. His eyes open groggily and when Yoongi follows the hand to it's owner, he blinks dumbly, because there's no way _Jeon Jeongguk_ is standing in his coffee shop, shaking him awake.

 

"Hyung! You're finally awake, I've been shaking you for five minutes," Jeongguk complains.

 

Yoongi can't really stop himself from looking stupid when his jaw literally drops, staring confused at Jeongguk before his eyes flit to the doorway, seeing Jisoo and Jennie giggling in the front area. "Uh-" Yoongi cuts off, looking back at Jeongguk. "How… what?" Eloquent. Good job, Min Yoongi.

 

Jeongguk sighs, rolling his eyes fondly as if it hasn’t been _almost ten freaking years_ , at the older male. "Hyung! Close your mouth and get up, Jimin and Hoseok have a surprise for you!" Yoongi snaps his mouth shut, nodding slowly. He is still confused when Jeongguk pulls him upright, leading him through the doorway into the front of the store.

 

Yoongi doesn't know what he expected to see, but seeing all of his friends standing in the middle of his empty coffee shop is not one of the things he imagined. His eyes widen almost comically as he takes in Namjoon and Seokjin standing with their arms around each other, next to Jimin and Hoseok. He turns to Jeongguk to see the boy smiling happily, and Yoongi really wants to cry.

 

Yoongi would swear until the day he died, that the moment Taehyung stepped out from behind Namjoon the whole world stopped. He feels his breath catch in his throat, and he feels more than hears the whimper leave his mouth. Taehyung looks beautiful, standing here in his parents- _no, his-_ coffee shop, in an oversized sweater and loose fitting black pants.

 

Aware of the fact that he is staring and probably looks like a creep, just _standing there_ , Yoongi pulls his hand from Jeongguk's grip and rushes forward, immediately pulling Taehyung into a hug. It's been so long since he's seen the other man, doesn’t even care if he looks like a mad man, and presses his face into the now taller man's chest.

 

He feels Taehyung stiffen slightly, before arms wrap around his back, and Yoongi could cry with all the emotions flowing through him right now. "Hello, hyung," Taehyung breathes, his deep voice sounding like heaven to Yoongi's ears. He belatedly realizes he's crying, that the sniffling sounds he has been hearing are coming from him.

 

Yoongi pulls back, looking up at Taehyung for the first time in almost ten years and smiles wetly. "Hi," he whispers. He hears someone, _probably Jeongguk_ , pretend to gag behind them, and he flips him the bird. Yoongi finds himself laughing at the _hey!_ he hears come from behind him.

 

Taehyung squeezes Yoongi one last time, before letting the older go, and he quickly turns and is pulled into a hug by both Namjoon and Seokjin. The two of them laugh when Yoongi pouts at being manhandled, but Yoongi finds himself returning the three-way hug just as intensely. "I've missed you, all of you, so much," Yoongi admits quietly.

 

Seokjin smiles, rubbing Yoongi's back. "We've missed you too, Yoongi-yah," the oldest whispers. Namjoon nods as well, silently agreeing. Yoongi pulls back from the hug, turning to Jimin and Hoseok. "You two- was your plan to give me a heart attack today?" he glares accusingly at the two trying to fight back smiles.

 

"Oh, hyung, don’t be so dramatic! We just wanted to surprise you, because honestly, we knew you would be weird about the reunion thing. So we decided to bring everyone together sooner, to- I don’t know, break the ice, I guess?" Hoseok rambles. And no, Yoongi is _not_ offended by them thinking he would be weird about seeing them all again. _Definitely not offended._

 

Yoongi must be pouting, because Jeongguk's arm is suddenly thrown over his shoulders, and _Jesus, when did Jeongguk get so tall? Is everyone taller than me now?_ Yoongi thinks bitterly.

 

"I'm not, hyung!" Jimin giggles, and _of course,_ Yoongi must have said his thought out loud. The others laugh, and Yoongi can almost pretend that it hasn’t been ten years, that is isn’t awkward as hell standing in his shop with his friends from school. But the tension between Yoongi and Taehyung gives away the awkwardness of the situation, and soon they are all standing there quietly.

 

Hoseok clears his throat, smiling sheepishly. "So… How about we all go out for dinner. It'll be my treat," he says, looking around at the others. Both Namjoon and Seokjin agree, and when Jeongguk agrees as well, Yoongi looks at Taehyung to see him nervously chewing on his lip. Yoongi turns around, ready to excuse himself and say that he _can't, he has to watch the shop,_ when Jisoo chooses that moment to speak up.

 

"Go on, boss, Jennie and I can close up. That's why we're here, to help out," she smiles. And if Yoongi manages to _not_ look like he wants to throttle her, he will take his award for best actor in the mail, thank you very much. Jennie grins at him, flicking her eyes towards the door.

 

He sighs, rolling his eyes to the ceiling before griping out, "Fine, okay, I'm in," to Hoseok. He sees Taehyung relax from the corner of his eye, and hears the other softly confirm he will join as well.

 

Yoongi smiles over at the other boy, someone who was such a huge part of his life for so long, and can't help but feel a pang of longing in his chest. He wants to entangle his fingers with Taehyung's, wants to pull him close so Yoongi can kiss him softly. He wishes the last ten years hadn't happened.

 

If he hadn’t left, Yoongi thinks they would be married. Maybe they would have a house in Daegu, where they grew up. Taehyung would want to stay in Daegu. Maybe they would have a dog, thinking of adopting a couple of kids. No one knows what could have happened, only that it didn't work out. Yoongi wonders if Taehyung has been dating.

 

Yoongi knows he hasn't dated anyone since Taehyung. He hasn't even wanted to. He's thrown away a few numbers from men and women alike, dodged the older ladies trying to introduce their granddaughters and grandsons to him. He doesn’t think anyone could ever compare to Taehyung.

 

Hoseok leads them through the door, his hand ever present around Jimin's waist, and Yoongi blinks slowly, only a little jealous. He slows, letting the rest of them through the doorway first, only so he can throw a dirty glare over his shoulder at the two girls now cackling behind the counter. Suddenly Yoongi doesn't want to give them a raise. Brats.

 

As he wanders slowly behind the others, Yoongi jumps when he feels something brushing against his arm. He looks over and almost chokes on his spit, realizing it's Taehyung bumping against him slightly. Yoongi blushes slightly and fixates his eyes on Namjoon and Seokjin's hands that are brushing against each other with each step they take. Yoongi wonders dumbly if all of his friends are dating each other, and that he is the only one out of the loop. He frowns at that thought.

 

"Stop frowning, hyung, you'll get wrinkles," Taehyung murmurs in his signature deep voice. Yoongi absolutely does _not_ get chills hearing it. Nope. Not even a little.

 

Nevertheless, Yoongi fixes his face into a more natural expression, but it must come across funny, because Taehyung is doubled over laughing. "Yah! Stop laughing at my face, you brat!" Yoongi sulks. Taehyung doesn't stop laughing, barely even seems phased, and Yoongi is once again struck by the familiarity of it all.

 

"I've missed you, hyung," Taehyung breathes out, a few giggles leaving his lips occasionally. Yoongi smiles at the ground, watching his footsteps. "I've missed you too, pup," the nickname slips out, accustomed to years of using it freely. Yoongi tries not to freak out, afraid that he has overstepped, even if on accident, when he sees Taehyung stiffen slightly. The younger boy stumbles a bit, before turning to look at Yoongi. "I've missed that, too," he admits.

 

Yoongi flushes red, even the tips of his ears are burning, and focuses on not tripping over his own feet. He hums a response to Taehyung, looking up to see the younger just as red in the face. Yoongi smiles to himself, and startles when Jeongguk suddenly yells back to them that they were walking too slow.

 

The two of them laugh, speeding up a bit to catch up with the others, hearing them all talking animatedly with each other about what they were going to eat. Yoongi can't help but feel like he's at home finally, even though he's in a part of Seoul he doesn't go to often, and no where near his apartment. _It's the company,_ his brain supplies helpfully. _It's Taehyung. He's always been home._

 

Yoongi stays lost in his thoughts as the seven of them are seated at a table, even barely manages to softly call out his order, and only comes back when he feels Taehyung place a hand on his leg, under the table. Yoongi's head whips to the side, a questioning glance on his face. Taehyung smiles, his hand squeezing Yoongi's leg gently, and pulls it away. "You looked like you needed to be grounded, like you were a bit lost," he whispers.

 

He must be worse at hiding his emotions than he thought, Yoongi didn't think he was so obviously out of his element. These are his friends for fuck's sake. Why is he acting like he's incapable of having friendships? Yoongi sighs softly, shooting a small smile at Taehyung. "Thank you," he murmurs.

 

He tries to join in on the conversation happening around him, manages just barely to get away with it without being questioned. Dinner goes by quickly, all of them taking the time to question Yoongi about what's been happening here in Seoul. It takes him a moment to figure out why, that _he_ is the odd one out, the rest of them had stayed close.

 

He learns Jeongguk and Taehyung have been living together, both of them have worked their way up higher through Seokjin's architecture firm, that they have a lovely little apartment in Daegu. Jeongguk's girlfriend, Lisa, lives with the two of them as well, and they have a little one on the way.

 

He tries not to dwell on the fact that no one mentioned Taehyung having a partner. Spoiler alert: he fails.

 

Yoongi also learns that Namjoon's writing career finally took off, and he has spent the last few years flying back and forth from New York to promote his book. Yoongi doesn't think he has ever felt so out of the loop and still so proud in his life. He tells Namjoon as much, makes sure he knows that he is so very proud of how far he has come.

 

Jimin and Hoseok talk about the new home they are restoring in Busan, near where Jimin spent most of his childhood. He finds that Hoseok has recently taken over a local dance studio, and the two of them spend most of their days teaching young children dance. Yoongi congratulates them, knowing it was everything they wanted when they were younger.

 

They ask about Yoongi, and he has to hold back a sigh when he realizes he has barely done anything over the last decade to be worthy of talking about. The others don’t take no for an answer though, and he tells them about how after hiring Jisoo, and subsequently Jennie shortly thereafter, the three of them had turned the business around for the better.

 

He leaves out the parts where both Jisoo and Jennie found him broken down sobbing on the ratty couch in the back room after Taehyung left him, thinking it wouldn't be fair to include. Yoongi talks about the fact that he lives alone in a barely furnished apartment about a ten minute's walk from the shop now, and that he doesn’t have any pets.

 

Yoongi learned the hard way that he doesn't have time to keep anything alive, even something as simple as a cactus.

 

The whole time Yoongi is talking about his life in Seoul, Taehyung is leaning his head on one arm, listening intently. Yoongi feels a little exposed, weirdly enough, considering he is openly discussing common knowledge in his life. It's not like he's speaking anything overly personal either.

 

Eventually, when the staff at the restaurant they are in start giving them dirty glances, the seven of them decide it's time to head out for the night, and Yoongi wonders whether he should call Jisoo to make sure they got everything taken care of. He pays for his share of the bill, ignoring Hoseok's protests of _hyung! I said I would buy!_ and tugs on his coat once again, following the others outside.

 

He says goodbye to Namjoon and Seokjin first, the two of them heading off down the street towards a small grocery shop. Jimin and Hoseok separate next, claiming they want to get back to the hotel and relax before bed. Yoongi once again feels weirdly out of his element, standing outside the restaurant with Jeongguk and Taehyung.

 

Jeongguk, ever the supportive best friend, announces he is heading back to the hotel as well, but that Taehyung doesn’t have to worry about coming back now if he wants to stay out. Yoongi doesn't know what's happening, is Jeongguk suggesting that Taehyung wants to hang out with him? Alone?

 

After Jeongguk leaves, and the two of them are standing somewhat awkwardly on the walkway in front of the buildings, Yoongi is lost on what to say. "Which hotel are you two staying at?" Yoongi thinks that is an appropriate question, not too personal or weird. "Grand Hyatt, Jeongguk-ah wanted to stay somewhere with a gym, you saw him, the kid's a gym rat lately," Taehyung scoffs.

 

"Wasn't he always a gym rat though? He's always been able to lift Jimin without even trying," Yoongi laughs, and this feels _good,_ joking with Taehyung. The younger man laughs as well, flashing a quick glance towards Yoongi.

 

"Wait, Grand Hyatt? That's about four blocks from my apartment," Yoongi says, already starting to walk that way. "Did… Did you want to come up for a bit? Unless- If you didn't want to go back to the hotel, I mean-" he stutters, embarrassed.

 

Taehyung laughs, his signature boxy smile taking over his face. "I'd love to," he promises. Yoongi has to breathe deeply to stop his heart from exploding, this is too much. Why did he think inviting Taehyung to his apartment was a good idea-

 

"You alright, there, hyung? You're thinking so hard you look like you might explode," he teases. Yoongi flushes bright red again and grumbles under his breath, the only thing Taehyung catches is Yoongi mumbling about _not taking this disrespect in my house, brat._

 

They chat amicably during the walk, occasionally laughing and exchanging looks that Yoongi doesn't quite understand. When they finally reach the building Yoongi lives in, he turns to Taehyung and nervously states that his apartment might be a bit messy. He doesn't get the chance to clean it as often as he would like.

 

Taehyung smiles at him, a soft _it's okay, hyung, really,_ leaving his lips. They walk up the stairs towards the fourth floor, because of course when he has company, the first time in _years_ , the lift is down. "Sorry about the climb, the kids in the building like to clip wires apparently," Yoongi grunts unhappily, about halfway up the stairs.

 

The younger man laughs again, and the sound is music to Yoongi's ears, and he can't help the grin that stretches over his face in response. They finally reach his floor and Yoongi leads the way to his door, rolling his eyes as the key gets stuck again. Taehyung can hear him grumbling about how he _pays too much to live here for all the shit he puts up with_ , and smiles to himself.

 

The first thing Yoongi expects to hear from Taehyung when they step into the apartment is anything but laughter. But that’s exactly what he does, is _laugh_ , and why is he laughing? "Why are you laughing, brat?" Yoongi scowls. Taehyung wheezes, trying to suck in air through his choked laughter. "You- You said you didn't have any furniture, or anything, but- I thought you were kidding, hyung, I didn’t expect your apartment to be _barren_!" he gets out between cackles.

 

Yoongi turns towards him, ready to snap at him about being rude in his own _home_ when it strikes him just how funny the situation really is. He's lived here for 4 years and not one piece of furniture exists in his living room, minus a really ugly table that holds his keys. He doesn't even have a chair. Yoongi finds himself laughing along with Taehyung, and it feels good.

 

"I've just never had a reason to buy furniture, I guess," Yoongi finally speaks. "No one is here to use it, and I'm always at the shop… I have a couch there, incase I need to sleep."

 

Taehyung frowns at that. "You really weren't lying… I thought you at least had someone around with you?" he says nervously.

 

Yoongi blinks owlishly, "Do Jisoo and Jennie count?" he asks dumbly.

 

This starts another round of obnoxious laughter from Taehyung, and Yoongi doesn't see what's so funny about that, he considers them _friends,_ what’s wrong with that? He asks Taehyung this much, and when he doesn't immediately receive an answer, Yoongi huffs. "Brat," he mumbles while the other boy continues to laugh so hard he's crying.

 

Yoongi finally toes off his shoes by the door and hangs his coat on the hook on the wall. He sees Taehyung do the same behind him, and smiles at how domestic it feels. "Want anything to drink? I may have some soju leftover…" Yoongi murmurs as he heads into his small kitchen.

 

Taehyung agrees halfheartedly, looking around the apartment, taking in the mostly empty walls, except for a few photos on the wall closest to the kitchen. Yoongi grabs them each a glass and brings the bottle back with him, content to sit on the floor and drink until he's exhausted. When he comes around the corner he sees Taehyung standing in front of his photos, looking up at one of the last photos taken with his mother.

 

"I miss her, everyday, it never stops," Yoongi sighs.

 

"I'm so sorry, hyung," Taehyung whispers truthfully. He can't imagine losing his own mother. They are still so close to this day, he couldn't imagine her not being there.

 

Yoongi exhales shakily. "It's okay, really, I've come to terms with it, over the years. I just miss her, so much."

 

He doesn't expect to be pulled into a hug by Taehyung, and really he should start to, because how many times is he going to be surprised by Taehyung before he catches on. Yoongi relaxes into the younger's hold, unaware of how much he really needed the contact.

 

"It's gonna be okay, hyung, it'll all be okay," Taehyung whispers, rubbing a hand over Yoongi's back. Suddenly struck by a wicked sense of déjà vu, Yoongi closes his eyes and sniffles a little. "I didn't want to cry, I just wanted to sit here and drink until I was tired enough to sleep," Yoongi whines pitifully.

 

Taehyung smiles down at the older man softly, and he grabs the bottle from Yoongi's hand. Sitting the glasses on the small stand by the door, Taehyung pours them both a decent amount of soju, and hands a glass to Yoongi. "Cheers, to meeting up again, ten years later," he murmurs softly.

 

Yoongi clinks their glasses gently, tries not to let the words get to him, and gulps down half the glass in one swallow.

 

"Easy there, hyung," Taehyung giggles, taking a much smaller sip himself. Yoongi laughs nervously, and plops down on the floor where he is standing. He pats the floor next to him, gesturing for Taehyung to sit as well, and he does, sitting much closer to Yoongi than he thought he would.

 

"I really need to invest in a couch," Yoongi thinks out loud, snorting at the absurdity of the situation. He's sitting with his ex-boyfriend on the floor of his empty apartment in Seoul. What in the hell did Yoongi do to get put in this situation?

 

Taehyung giggles softly, leaning back against the wall. "This is so weird," he admits with a smile on his face.

 

"Yeah," Yoongi replies. "But I am glad you're here."

 

Taehyung looks over at the older man, a soft blush decorating his cheeks. Yoongi feels exposed again, he never admits things like that out loud, and Taehyung knows that. Yoongi wonders if that’s part of the reason things didn't work out.

 

The two of them fall quiet after that, Yoongi twisting his rings around his fingers nervously. He doesn't know what to say anymore, and he's afraid it's gotten awkward. Taehyung just hums a tune softly, and it takes Yoongi a minute to recognize it as one of the first songs he played on the piano. Yoongi remembers practicing the song for weeks, wanting to impress Taehyung.

 

Yoongi smiles softly, and hums along with the younger man. The two finish the song quietly, the last notes filling the empty space around them. And when Yoongi turns to the other and asks him to stay the night, he can’t help but hope it will either go unnoticed, or Taehyung will say no.

 

Neither one of those things happens, in fact, Taehyung says yes. Yoongi's head whips up so fast he's afraid he's broken his neck, or at the very least pulled a muscle, and he gapes at the other man. "Wh-what?" Yoongi asks, unsure if he heard Taehyung correctly.

 

"I said, yes, I would love to stay here, tonight. If you'll have me," Taehyung whispers back, and he seems a bit nervous now. Yoongi breathes thickly, suddenly hyper aware that the only place the two of them can sleep is his bed.

 

"O-oh, okay, if you want to. But I- I uh, forgot that… I only have my bed?" Yoongi blushes fiercely as he stutters through the explanation. Taehyung flushes as well, and Yoongi just barely catches him mumbling something under his breath.

 

Yoongi is curious now. He wants to know what Taehyung said, so he can't be blamed when he dumbly asks, "What?"

 

Taehyung's cheeks fill with more color, the flush darkening. "I don't mind, it's not like we've never slept in the same bed," he repeats. Yoongi wants to cry, how did he get into this situation. Instead of sharing his fears, he gets up and reaches down a hand to pull Taehyung up with him.

 

"Tomorrow.. I'm off tomorrow, Jennie and Jisoo cover the shop, so I don't have to leave early. You can stay here as long as you'd like, in the morning," Yoongi mumbles softly.

 

"I'll stay as long as you want me, hyung," Taehyung replies.

 

Yoongi suddenly feels like he's suffocating, the air is thick with unspoken words, so he leads the way to his bedroom in the back. Taehyung follows behind him, looking around the apartment with a smile. "Did you want to borrow something to sleep in? I have a few oversized shirts that might fit you…" Yoongi asks shyly.

 

Taehyung laughs quietly. "Sure hyung, give me what you've got."

 

Yoongi tries not to take that in any context outside of how it was meant, because he doesn't want to make it awkward between them by getting hard. He throws a soft, very worn t-shirt to Taehyung and walks to the bathroom off to the side to let him change in peace. Yoongi quickly brushes his teeth and cleans his face, grabbing the shirt he slept in last night from the counter and changing quickly.

 

When Yoongi steps out of the bathroom, he sees Taehyung laid back on Yoongi's bed, phone in hand and absentmindedly scrolling through social media. "I texted Jeongguk, let him know I was staying here, so he didn't worry." Taehyung says casually. Yoongi tries not to hyperventilate as he nods in response, approaching the side of the bed.

 

Taehyung looks up at him, eyes widening for a second at the sight of Yoongi bare-faced and ready for bed, a sight he hasn’t seen in years. Yoongi flushes under the other's stare, pulling back the covers and climbing under them. Taehyung finally looks away, looking back to his phone and not really paying attention to what's on the screen.

 

"Is this… Is this going to be weird? Tomorrow?" Yoongi asks softly. He chews on his bottom lip nervously, not looking at Taehyung.

 

"I don't think so, unless we make things weird," Taehyung replies shakily. "I hope not," he says more to himself.

 

Yoongi nods, turning onto his side, facing the younger man. "I don't want it to…" he admits. Taehyung mirrors Yoongi's position, on his side and facing him. Yoongi sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing against the pillows.

 

Taehyung looks over the features of Yoongi's face, noticing the small changes. He has a few wrinkles around his eyes, and the dark circles under his eyes seem permanently ingrained in his skin. But his skin is still as clear and soft-looking as it was when they were younger. Taehyung has always liked Yoongi's skin, so pale and clear.

 

Yoongi can feel the other man's eyes on his face as he breathes deeply. The day starts to catch up with him quickly, and suddenly Yoongi is exhausted. Between the sleepless night the night before, and todays events, Yoongi feels like he could sleep for a year. A soft yawn works its way past his slightly parted lips, and Taehyung giggles softly.

 

"Get some sleep, hyung, I'll be here in the morning," he promises. Yoongi whimpers softly at that and curls up tighter. He finally lets himself fall into a deep sleep, feeling a hand rubbing gentle paths along his arm.

 

\----------------

 

// _Flashback// November, 2012_

 

Yoongi packs the last of his clothes into his suitcase with a smile. He _finally_ has a worker he trusts to watch over the shop for the weekend, and now he has plans to surprise visit Taehyung. Maybe he will stop in and see his family too. Yoongi hasn't seen them since the funeral.

 

Throwing his suitcase into the back of the car, he grins happily. He hasn't seen Taehyung in over a month and he misses him so much it _hurts_. They haven't even had the time to talk on the phone the last week or so, Taehyung saying he is busy with the internship, and Yoongi with making sure Jisoo was ready to take on the shop by herself.

 

He doesn't think anything of it, aware that both of them have separate lives right now, and that they need their space. The drive from Seoul to Daegu isn't too long, a couple hours at most, and Yoongi settles in for the drive, his favorite playlist filling the silence.

 

Yoongi wonders if he should call Taehyung, make sure the boy is even _home_ , but he thinks that would run the surprise. He decides against it, opting to go to their old home, and if Taehyung isn't there, he will simply go to the architecture building Seokjin runs.

 

The drive passes quickly, not much traffic on the roads at this time in the day. He reaches the house they used to share soon enough, and feels happy noticing several of the lights on through the windows. Yoongi parks in the usual spot, leaving his bag in the car. Walking up the walkway, Yoongi is hit with a pang in his chest, he misses this place so much, and when he slips the spare key from under the plant by the door and lets himself in, he wishes he could be here forever.

 

The first thing Yoongi notices is the living room is a _mess._ There's takeout boxes littering the table, the _couch even,_ and he wrinkles his nose in disgust. He always knew Taehyung was messy, but this takes the cake. Yoongi hears the shower running in the distance and realizes Taehyung must have just gotten home from his morning classes.

 

Yoongi putters around the living room, picking up what smell like week-old pizza boxes and food wrappers and throwing them in the garbage bin by the kitchen door. When he finally feels like he can sit down without contracting some form of disease, he lowers himself onto the couch, leaning his head back. Yoongi plays on his phone until he hears the shower shut off, and he smiles hearing Taehyung's voice flowing softly down the hallways.

 

Taehyung takes his time in the bathroom, probably cleaning his face and going through his normal routine, but Yoongi is an impatient man. He contemplates going to see him while he's still in there, but Yoongi thinks he doesn't want to give the poor kid a heart attack while he's in a stage of undress.

 

So, Yoongi decides to wait. And if he taps his foot against the carpet impatiently, no one has to know except for him. Finally, Taehyung emerges from the bathroom, thankfully fully clothed, and turns to head into the kitchen. The younger must not have noticed Yoongi lounging on the couch, because he doesn't say anything.

 

Yoongi sighs, he really has to do _all the work_ in this relationship, and stands up quietly, walking up behind Taehyung and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He really shouldn't have expected a good reaction, but Taehyung letting out a ear-piercing scream is definitely not a scenario his brain played out. Yoongi flinches at the loudness, trying to soothe the man freaking out.

 

"Baby, babe- Tae! It's just me, it's just hyung," Yoongi murmurs against his neck, holding him tightly. Taehyung visibly relaxes at that, but he seems irked about the whole ordeal. "What the fuck, hyung, you can't just- how did you even get in here?" Taehyung grumps, turning around to look at the older male.

 

Yoongi must look confused, he didn't expect to be questioned when he got here. "I.. I used to live here? I used the spare key-" he cuts off, flushing red. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you, it's just you walked past the living room without even seeing me-"

 

Taehyung sighs, turning and seeing Yoongi's coat laying over the arm of the couch. He also notices that Yoongi must have cleaned up when he arrived, because he can actually see the table again. "So you… you didn't tell me you were coming so I could at least clean up, you- you let yourself into my house, and then cleaned?" Taehyung sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

And now Yoongi really is confused, because _what the fuck._ He must say as much out loud, because Taehyung's eyes flash up to his sharply. "Your house?" Yoongi repeats, because his brain seems stuck on that part. He knows Taehyung can be confrontational sometimes, so he can let the rest slide, but really? _His house? As if Yoongi didn't spend almost all of his life savings on the down payment-_

 

"Uh- Yes? You moved out, to go look over your families coffee shop like 5 months ago, and didn't come back. I pay the bills now. It's my house," Taehyung explains harshly, and once again, Yoongi thinks _what the fuck is going on_. Yoongi steps back, eyes narrowing as he looks up at the slightly taller male and fights the urge to snap at him.

 

Yoongi lets his arms fall to his side, turning around to gesture towards the bags of trash he sat next to the garbage. "If it's _your_ house then, why were there literally _piles_ of week-old takeout containers and boxes on top of every piece of furniture in the living room, which _I bought?_ " he replies, feeling himself starting to get angry. If Taehyung wants to be a brat, Yoongi is going to make sure it doesn't come without a rebuttal.

 

Taehyung just blinks down at him. "It's my house now, so if I choose to leave my shit laying around I will, _hyung._ " Yoongi flinches a bit, because he has never heard Taehyung speak with such malice in his voice. He doesn't know how everything went wrong exactly, but he knows he needs to reel the conversation back before they say something they regret.  
 

Yoongi blinks, looking down at his hands and he doesn't know what to say. He feels a bit out of his element, having this argument with Taehyung. "Look, Tae- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, or make you feel like you don't have a say in how to keep the house clean-" Taehyung cuts him off at that, rolling his eyes.

 

"Yoongi-hyung, you don't live here anymore. Simple as that, so your opinions on how I take care of _my_ home now don’t matter. You haven't been here to warrant a say in the matter," Taehyung grits out. Yoongi will deny every single time in the future that he absolutely didn't feel tears pricking the back of his eyes after that. "Tae-" he tries again, and his voice cracks on the syllable.

 

Taehyung just shakes his head, turning to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "You left, Yoongi. You left me here, and I found ways to deal with it."

 

"I had to! My mother was _dying_ , Taehyung! What else was I supposed to do?" Yoongi snaps.

 

Taehyung simply looks back at the older boy and raises an eyebrow. "You didn't have to take over the store. You could have sold it, like your father wanted, and come back. You chose to stay."

 

Yoongi doesn't even try to stop the tears this time, and angrily wipes them away as they roll down his cheeks. He hates that he cries when he's angry. "We talked, a few weeks ago, you were fine, why are you suddenly so angry with me?" Yoongi doesn't think he really wants to know the answer, but he waits anyways.

 

"I don't want this anymore, Yoongi. I don't want to do this back and forth, maybe- game we've been playing. If you go back to Seoul, I'm done." Taehyung says flatly. "I'm done being the second choice to a _god damn coffee shop._ "

 

Yoongi looks down at his hands, exhaling shakily. "I came here to surprise you… It was supposed to be a good weekend," he mumbles under his breath. Taehyung either doesn't hear him or refuses to acknowledge him, and Yoongi doesn't know which option hurts him worse.

 

"Tae- please, can we.. Can we _talk_ about this? I don't want to lose you," Yoongi begs.

 

Taehyung shakes his head, looking unbothered by the whole argument. "I gave you your choices. Stay here with me, or go back to Seoul and I leave. I'm sure I could find someone closer who is willing to stay with me," he sneers.

 

Yoongi knows that's the last straw, can pinpoint the exact moment his heart shatters into pieces. He knows Taehyung is angry, he _knows_ deep down the younger man doesn't want to lose Yoongi, but he can't help but feel so lost. He never thought Taehyung could say something so harsh to anyone, he's never even heard the younger be rude to strangers, let alone someone he cares about.

 

"Take it back," Yoongi whispers. "Take it back- please, take it back!" He knows he is starting to sound hysterical now, but he doesn't want to think about Taehyung replacing him in _their house_ with someone who isn't him.

 

"I mean it, if you aren’t going to stay here and love me the way I deserve, I'll find someone else."

 

Yoongi lets out a soft noise at that, visibly deflating. He watches as Taehyung calmly takes a swig from the water bottle, sees the way he doesn't even look _upset_ at the conversation. Yoongi finally turns, deciding he is not going to let himself cry in front of his boyfriend- _well, ex-boyfriend-_ and numbly reaches for his coat, still laying haphazardly over the back of the couch.

 

"You- You can keep… Keep the house, the furniture. I- I don't care what you do with it," Yoongi breathes. _That's a lie,_ a small voice whispers in his head. _You do care, he's going to bring someone home, and f-_

 

Yoongi shakes his head, cutting the thought off before it can manifest a picture in his brain. Taehyung just watches as the older man pushes his arms through the sleeves of the coat, doesn't make any move to stop him as he walks towards the door. Yoongi wishes he would say something, _anything,_ instead of just standing there.

 

His wishes are clearly not going to be answered today, because nothing but silence follows Yoongi as he pulls open the door. He turns back as he moves to step outside, seeing Taehyung is already digging through the fridge, not a care in the world as Yoongi's collapses around him. Yoongi dumbly thinks he won't be visiting his family on this trip, and as he pulls the front door to his old life closed behind him, he only lets himself cry after he climbs into his car.

 

He tries not to think about how unbothered Taehyung looked as Yoongi walked out of his life. _He didn't want to be with you anymore, you left him behind_ , a voice whispers harshly in his head. Yoongi holds himself together long enough to pull into a nearby hotel, keeping the breakdown away only long enough to get his keycard and enter his room. The moment the door clicks shut behind him, closing with an air of finality, he falls to his knees, back pressed against the door as an endless stream of tears drip down his face.

 

// _End Flashback//_

 

\---------------

 

Yoongi starts, sitting up suddenly and whimpers as he sucks in gulps of air. He shakes as he tries to calm himself, tries to forget the memory that seems so fresh in the dark of the night. Taehyung is sleeping at his side, snoring softly, unaware of the mess the older man has become.

 

He wills himself to breathe normally, Yoongi doesn’t want to wake the other, doesn't know if he could forgive himself for waking him up over something so _stupid_. But the small voice in Yoongi's head tells him that Taehyung meant all of those things, that Yoongi wasn't worth staying with, through the distance. His stomach twists painfully as a sob wracks his body, and he clamps his mouth shut.

 

Taehyung stirs a little, rolling over and reaching a hand out and it lands on Yoongi's arm. Yoongi tries to stop his shaking, but it’s too late, Taehyung's eyes fluttering open slowly. "Hyung?" he whispers, and Yoongi cant hold back the soft cry that is pulled from his lips. This wakes the younger up significantly, and he sits up, pulling the shorter into a hug.

 

"Hyung, what's wrong, please, don't cry," Taehyung mumbles, rocking the two of them gently. Yoongi sucks in air harshly, the tears falling freely at this point. He shakes his head, hands pushing against Taehyung's chest, trying to put some space between them. "Let me go- Tae, _please_ ," Yoongi begs.

 

Taehyung knows he has no right to be upset that Yoongi doesn't want to be comforted by him, he can't say for sure he would want to either. Yoongi looks distraught, one hand twisted through is own hair, the other messily wiping away tears. "I had a dream about the day we broke up," Yoongi admits quietly, his voice cracking as another sob shakes him.

 

"You didn't want me, you made sure I knew that you didn't want me, and _fuck,_ Tae- I still don't know why! I get you were upset that I went to Seoul, but I _begged_ you to come with me!" Yoongi knows he's yelling, can't bring himself to stop, the words being pulled from him by his anger. "I just… I don't- I wish I knew why," he finally says, stuttering through his words.

 

At first Taehyung looks like he would rather be anywhere but here with Yoongi, having to explain _what_ exactly happened, because he himself doesn't know why he said those things. Yoongi sighs, wrapping his arms around himself and waits for Taehyung to feel comfortable enough to talk about it.

 

Taehyung watches Yoongi with a sad smile, trying to figure out how to explain. "I wanted you to hurt, like I did when you left," he sighs. "I was upset our plans kept getting messed up, I was mad that I chose not to go with you, and I was upset that you didn't push me to go, too."

 

Yoongi blinks, looking up at the younger. "What? You- you hate it when I pushed you about _anything_ , why would I want to harass you-" he stutters. "I don't understand?" Yoongi finishes. Taehyung rolls his eyes fondly. "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't always the best to be around. I've felt so awful since that night, I haven't been- I haven't been able to forgive myself. I _hurt_ you, hyung.. I can never forgive myself for that." Taehyung whispers out.

 

Yoongi averts his eyes, looking down at his hands. "It hurt, not knowing why you left, why you said those things. And I don't think I'll ever forget it, or forgive you-" he stops, sucking in a deep breath. "But I guess I understand from an outside point of view."

 

Taehyung reaches over, entwining his fingers with Yoongi's. "I don't want you to forgive me. Well, I do, but- I don't deserve it. I just want to start over." he breathes. Yoongi feels his face flush, imagines he probably looks ridiculous with wet, rosy cheeks and watery eyes. But Taehyung just smiles back at him, squeezing Yoongi's hand gently, waiting for the older man to get his thoughts together.

 

"I think… I think we can start over," Yoongi finally lets out. He hears Taehyung release a heavy sigh, feels his grip tighten around his fingers. Taehyung wraps his arms around Yoongi in a hug, resting his cheek on the top of the elder's head. "Well then, I'm Kim Taehyung, 27 years old, and I really like cute boys and puppies." he chuckles, hearing Yoongi breathe out a quiet laugh in response.

 

"I'm Min Yoongi, 29, and I also have a passion for cute boys, puppies _, and_ people who like those things." Yoongi relaxes into Taehyung's arms, the two of them laying back down. "Now can you please cuddle me so we can go back to sleep." he grumps, turning on his side and pulling Taehyung's arm over his chest. Yoongi keeps their hand entwined across his stomach and smiles as he feels the other shifting behind him.

 

Taehyung hides his smile against the back of Yoongi's neck, and presses a soft, close-mouthed kiss there. "Alright, hyung, get some sleep. I've got you, I'm not going anywhere." he hums gently, feeling Yoongi's chest rise and fall evenly as he falls asleep. "I'll never let you go," Taehyung whispers, letting his eyes slide closed as well.


	2. say you will stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Taehyung enjoy a day to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, this chapter came much easier to me than the first one. I literally wrote about 6k of this, sitting in starbucks this afternoon. I just felt so inspired, and I let the fic write itself, instead of forcing it to go my way!
> 
> Anyways- hope you enjoy this part, leave kudos, comments, etc, and be ready for the third and final part coming soon <3
> 
> Come find me on [twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/vIossoms)

Things don't get weird, the next morning. If anything, the borderline breakdown last night has solidified an interesting part of their relationship. Yoongi loves it, loves that he and Taehyung might just be able to salvage their friendship at the least. He also knows that he feels more than friendly towards the other man. The two were always close, and the separation doesn't seem to have changed that, even if it probably should have.

The next few days fly by with his brain becoming a constant whirlwind of _Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung_. The two of them go to Yoongi's coffee shop in the mornings and leave with the others to catch dinner, or a few drinks, after closing. Taehyung hasn't even entered the hotel room he booked to share with Jeongguk.

Jeongguk isn't complaining about this. Neither is Yoongi, having the taller man with him constantly distracts him from the ever-present loneliness that has sunken in over the years. On the other hand, it does nothing to stop the redeveloping adoration for Taehyung.

Especially When Taehyung thinks it's okay to cook dinner in Yoongi's apartment. While he's in the shower. It feels altogether too domestic, but not enough at the same time. Yoongi thinks he's going crazy, even when he is standing next to Taehyung, the younger man fills his thoughts. Jisoo had to make Yoongi go into the back room and take a break yesterday because he kept messing up a customers order, in favor of staring at the back of Taehyung's head.

And Yoongi thinks he wouldn't be in so deep had the other not been seemingly reciprocating his attachment. Taehyung seems just as smitten with the older man and his… quirks, that seem to have developed after their split. Like the way Yoongi has to shower with death metal blaring from the waterproof speaker he installed in the stall.

But as the days itch closer to the reunion, the reason they all even came to Seoul, the seven of them realize they don't really want to go. None of them in particular had many friends outside of their small group, so it's not like they will be seeing anyone they've missed. So instead, they decided together- well, Hoseok and Namjoon decided for them, that they would all go camping.

Yoongi scowls when the two of them bring it up over dinner. "Camping?" he grumps. Does he look like someone who wants to go camping? The answer is no. Yoongi hates the outdoors, he hates bugs, he hates not having access to the internet. So basically, he hates everything that comes with the idea of camping. Even the word sounds stupid.

Hoseok smiles despite the disgust dripping from Yoongi's tone. "Yes, hyung, camping. We think it’s a good bonding exercise. Right, Joonie?" he turns to the younger, only to see him sucking face with Seokjin. Hoseok sighs, rolling his eyes at the couple. Yoongi eyes him as he reaches down and fits a hand in Jimin's, locking their pinkies together. He tries not to let the jealousy shine, tries not to think that he wants that with Taehyung.

"Well, either way, the two of us have already found a campsite, and already have the trip planned out. So, you're going, hyung, all of us are." Hoseok says with a smile that vaguely resembles those on of a serial killer's. Yoongi tries not to think about the idea of Hoseok killing someone, he doesn't seem like the type.

Instead, he finds himself reaching over and gently placing a hand on Taehyung's leg, giving it a soft squeeze. The younger man doesn't even flinch, in general seems to pay no mind to the hand resting just above his knee. Yoongi smiles down at the table when he feels the other's hand cover his.

"It'll be fun, hyung, don't be so grumpy," Taehyung laughs, rubbing his thumb over the back of Yoongi's hand. Yoongi flushes and he sees Jeongguk looking down at where his hand is resting under the table. A look akin to confusion flashes across his face and is gone as soon as it arrives, replaced with an almost comical expression with eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish.

Yoongi flushes a darker red and shakes his head subtly at Jeongguk, practically begging the youngest to not say anything. Taehyung follows Yoongi's line of sight to Jeongguk, and sees him staring at the spot where their hands are, underneath the table. Jeongguk flushes red and stammers out a quick, "I have to pee," and stands up so quickly he almost knocks the chair over.

Namjoon and Seokjin don't notice his departure, or if they do, neither of them break away from their lip-lock to say anything. Jimin looks up startled, looking back at Yoongi. "Is he… Is Jeongguk okay?"

Yoongi chews on his lip, standing up as well after gently pulling his hand from Taehyung's. "Not sure, let me go see what's going on," he rushes out. Following the direction Jeongguk went, he finally catches up to the boy after he stumbles into the men's room.

"Jeongguk-" Yoongi exhales loudly. The younger whips his head around, looking a bit too crazy for seeing someone simply holding hands with another. Yoongi reaches out and tries to grab Jeongguk's arm, and when the younger turns his wide eyes up, Yoongi doesn't quite know what's going on.

"Please- please, wash your hands before you touch me, I don't want-" Jeongguk stutters, and now Yoongi is confused. "What? Why? All I did was touch his leg, Jeongguk, what did you think I was doing?"

At that, Jeongguk sputters, his eyes flicking quickly between Yoongi's hands and eyes. "It looked- You weren't… uh?" And oh, now Yoongi knows what the youngest must have thought he was doing. His cheeks flush bright red with color again and Yoongi thinks that he has never blushed this much in his life.

"You thought I was _jerking Taehyung off under the table_?" he cries out, and Yoongi almost has a heart attack when the door to the restroom pushes open behind him and Taehyung walks in. "Unfortunately, Jeongguk, I wasn't getting a public handjob. Just a simple leg squeeze or two," he laughs.

Both Yoongi and Jeongguk must look a sight, the two of them flushed red and stuttering over their words. "Jimin and Hoseok think you two left, over a camping trip, so can we go back and enjoy our dinner now?" Taehyung winks at Yoongi, turning around and stepping back out of the bathroom.

Jeongguk laughs nervously, stepping out behind Taehyung and Yoongi follows after, trying to straighten his face into some semblance of normalcy. Like he didn't just get accused of giving his ex boyfriend a handjob under the table at dinner, surrounded by their friends. What the fuck, Yoongi.

The rest of their dinner passes by uneventfully, the others welcoming Jeongguk and Yoongi back with the promise of desert. Taehyung smirks, immediately placing his hand on Yoongi's leg, seeing Jeongguk's eyes follow the movement. Yoongi wonders if Taehyung is trying to make Jeongguk uncomfortable at this point. Oh well.

After they finish desert, and bid farewell to their friends, they all promise to take the next day to relax by themselves and meet up the following day at Yoongi's shop. Hoseok and Jimin decide it's the easiest place to meet up, and thankfully Namjoon and Seokjin drive a soccer mom van. Yoongi doesn't want to think about the endless amount of teasing he will receive from Jisoo and Jennie after this next week is over.

Taehyung and Yoongi continue the routine the two of them have developed over the last week, Yoongi hopping in the shower first, while Taehyung plays on his phone in Yoongi's bed. When Yoongi steps out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around his waist, he tries to pretend he didn’t hear the breath Taehyung sucks in. Yoongi smirks to himself as he rifles through the dresser, looking for a pair of sweatpants.

"Can you believe Jeongguk thought I was jerking you off under the table at dinner? The kid's gone mad," Yoongi says conversationally. He sees Taehyung flush out of the corner of his eye, and the younger man audibly swallows. "To be fair, hyung, there were some suggestive movements going on," Taehyung quips.

Yoongi laughs at that, dropping his towel and quickly tugging on the sweatpants, unashamed of any possible nudity at this point. The two of them have seen each other naked plenty of times. Yoongi turns around and almost whines at the intense look Taehyung has on his face, his eyes obviously glued to Yoongi's ass. "Hey, brat, my eyes are up here," Yoongi grumps petulantly. He refuses to admit to himself that he liked seeing Taehyung look at him like that again.

There is an undeniable tension in the air, but it isn't uncomfortable. Yoongi smiles at Taehyung, and the younger man grins back at him, the signature boxy smile Yoongi hasn't seen in years. "C'mon, hyung, it's late. We can be silly in the morning," Taehyung says, burrowing under the comforter. Yoongi laughs, the sight of only his head peaking out of the covers something he didn't know he needed.

Yoongi climbs under the covers next to the younger, laying on his side and looking him over. He is struck suddenly by the thought that Taehyung looks _beautiful_ here, in the dim lighting of his lonely apartment. The lights from the bustling city outside cast shadows over his face, across his cute nose and heart-shaped pout. Yoongi feels floored, and all he wants is to kiss him, and he knows Taehyung would let him, but that’s just the problem.

They need to talk, to work out everything that went wrong. Because Taehyung isn't staying, and that thought almost breaks Yoongi's heart. The younger man has to go back to Daegu, back to the life he has with Jeongguk, to their home, to Seokjin's firm. And Yoongi has to stay here, he loves it here now, with his little shop that gets busier every day. He loves his friends in Jisoo and Jennie, and the lovely older ladies that get coffee every Monday and Wednesday.

Taehyung reaches out, gently running his knuckles across the older man's face, and Yoongi is brought from his thoughts, sucking in a breath. "What are you thinking about, hyung?" he murmurs. "You have this intense look, which can't be good," Taehyung jokes.

"Do you like it? Daegu- living with Jeongguk, working with Seokjin-hyung?" Yoongi blurts. He wants to slap himself immediately after because wow, that sounds rude. "Sorry," he flushes, turning his head to hopefully suffocate in the pillow. Yoongi expects Taehyung to be upset, but the younger laughs at him.

Yoongi flashes his eyes bitterly at him, but even he can't hold back the laughter bubbling behind his lips. Taehyung smiles at him, pulling his legs up to his chest. "To answer your question, hyung, I do. I like it, but Jeongguk is having a baby in a few months, and I feel like I'm going to be in the way," he answers honestly. "And working with hyung is nice, but I don't think I want to do it forever."

That isn't what Yoongi expected either. The way Taehyung talks about Daegu, he assumed the younger would love all of it. Taehyung laughs, "I do, I love Daegu. But I feel like it isn't meant for me, not anymore," he says softly. Yoongi does slap himself at that, because of course he would speak his thoughts out loud.

Taehyung grabs his wrist when he goes to hit himself again, and Yoongi flushes. "Don't want such a pretty face to bruise, hyung."

Yoongi gulps, swallowing audibly and rolls onto his back. He turns his head to see Taehyung still looking at him, that same dumb smile on his face and Yoongi feels his stomach flip. He loves this side of Taehyung, and he is undeniably excited that it still exists.

"Go on a date with me, hyung," Taehyung blurts, and Yoongi swears he has a heart attack.

"Uh," he replies, eloquently as ever. "A… what?" Yoongi blinks dumbly at the other.

Taehyung blushes fiercely, all the way to his ears and Yoongi feels his stomach turning again, because he's just so cute. This is the Taehyung he fell in love with, some 15 years ago in school. "A date," he says, and Yoongi wants to cry, because he didn't see this coming. And judging by the look Taehyung has on his face, he didn't expect to say it in the first place.

"Trying to woo me so I give you free coffee?" Yoongi jokes lamely, twisting his fingers together on his stomach. Taehyung rolls his eyes fondly, and places a hand on both of Yoongi's, stopping the nervous movements. "Hyung," he says calmly, no trace of earlier nervousness in his voice.

Yoongi feels like his heart is beating too fast, and his stomach is twisting to the point he's afraid he'll vomit. But still, he turns back to Taehyung, his eyes flicking nervously to the younger's. "Please, I want to take you out. I want to- Fuck.." Taehyung trails off, and Yoongi blinks. He isn't used to hearing the other curse, only when he is really passionate about something.

"Let me take you out, please, hyung. I-" Taehyung stutters out again, and finally he just groans. "I love you?"

The statement is phrased like a question and Yoongi feels throttled again. "I never stopped, loving you, I mean. I never wanted to lose you- God, hyung, I'm so sorry, I can't believe-" Taehyung rambles, his voice breaking off on a choked whimper. Yoongi is pulled from his inner stream of Taehyung loves me, _Taehyung loves me, Taehyung loves_ \- and he pulls the younger closer to him.

"Tae- please, don't cry, Tae-ah, it's alright," Yoongi whispers, rubbing a hand over Taehyung's back. "I already forgave you, pup, it's in the past."

"But- I hurt you, hyung, I wanted you to hurt- it was so _awful_ of me," he cries softly. "I don’t understand why you- why you would… forgive me."

Yoongi frowns at that, getting a hand between the two of them and cupping Taehyung's face in his hands. He forces the younger to look at him, and wills him to understand how serious he is. "Pup, it's okay, hyung forgives you. Hyung never stopped loving you, either- while it hurt, unexplainably so- you've explained yourself, and I've forgiven you. I love you, too."

Taehyung's eyes slide shut at that, and when he blinks them back open, he can see nothing but honestly swimming in Yoongi's eyes. Taehyung whines, leaning his head against his hyung's hands, a radiant smile crossing his tear-stained cheeks. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you, pup," Yoongi says, smiling softly at Taehyung's glazed over expression.

He can't stop himself, and surely doesn't want to, when he leans up and presses a gentle kiss to Taehyung's forehead. Yoongi feels light, almost as if he could float away from this moment, here in the darkness of his bedroom. "Sleep, Tae-ah, I expect you to woo me like the beginning," he whispers softly, seeing the tired look overtaking Taehyung's features.

"Okay, hyung," Taehyung replies, sleep drunk already. "Goodnight, Yoonie-hyung." Yoongi closes his eyes, relishing in the feel of the younger laying across his chest. Taehyung doesn't even seem to notice he hadn't moved back to his side of the bed, and Yoongi can't say he is bothered by that. The man feels amazing, held tightly in his arms like this.

Yoongi falls asleep with the younger man wrapped around him, and when he wakes up mid-morning to Taehyung being the big spoon to him as they cuddle, Yoongi can't stop the smile from overtaking his face. He relaxes back into the other, and Taehyung's arms tighten around his chest.

"Good morning," Taehyung rumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of Yoongi's neck.

With Taehyung's hands rubbing gentle circles across his chest, Yoongi allows himself to think how amazing it would be to wake up with this everyday again. "I didn't wake you, pup?" he trails off, hoping he didn't disturb the younger's sleep because he was wiggling.

"No, hyung, I've been up for a bit, just wanted to lay here with you," Taehyung replies, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Yoongi's head. "I forgot how cute you are when you sleep. You don't look so irrationally grumpy," he teases.

Yoongi pouts, turning in the younger's arms and stabbing a finger accusingly against Taehyung's chest. "Excuse me, I am not irrationally grumpy," he grumbles, only serving to prove Taehyung's point if the dumb smile crossing his face is any indication. "Stop smiling, I know what you're thinking! Brat."

Taehyung has the nerve to put his hands up as if he's being attacked, and smile cutely down at Yoongi. "Okay, okay, hyung, you are a ray of sunshine. Not an ounce of grump in you. Whoever gave Hobi-hyung the nickname sunshine clearly didn't know you."

Slapping his chest, Yoongi pouts even harder if possible. "Aren't you supposed to be wooing me? Not teasing me, like some sort of _savage_ , at what, nine a.m.? I'm reconsidering agreeing to you, now," he sighs. Taehyung outright laughs at him, and this just shows how whipped Yoongi is for him, when he doesn't even try to hold back the laughter anymore.

"The wooing doesn’t start until we leave the apartment, hyung. And before you ask- after we have breakfast, we will leave." Yoongi snaps his mouth shut, looking like a chastised child, and he feels silly that Taehyung obviously knows him well enough from the past to know what he was going to ask.

Untangling himself from the younger, Yoongi sits up, his hair ruffled and adorably messy from sleep, and yawns. "You wanna shower first, or eat?" he asks. Taehyung grins as he stretches out like a cat across the space behind Yoongi.

"You know I like to cook while you shower, hyung, since you clearly still can't work a stove properly. I don't trust leaving you alone to cook," he teases. Yoongi scoffs and stands up, stretching and feeling his bones pop and crack. "Ugh, every time I stand up, a new noise joins the rest," he grumps. "Whatever, brat, go cook us something good, since you don't trust me."

Taehyung laughs, and watches as Yoongi turns to rifle through the dresser for clothes. "Is this date casual? Fancy? Business casual with a side of class?" Yoongi quips, his bright gummy smile taking over his face. "Casual, hyung, we are going for a drive, so make sure you're comfortable."

Gathering a pair of light wash ripped jeans and a t-shirt _without holes, thank you_ , Yoongi heads towards the adjoined bathroom. Leaving a crack between the door and frame, Yoongi steps out of his sweatpants and turns the shower on. "A drive? Where are you taking me? Out to the woods, so you can kill me and be done with me finally?"

Yoongi hears Taehyung laugh as he wanders around the room, gathering clothes for himself. "Yep, hyung, you caught me. I went through all of this work just to dispose of you," he calls back.

Rolling his eyes and stepping into the shower, Yoongi is struck with a sudden thought. "Where the hell are you getting a car to drive us in?" he calls, hoping Taehyung will hear him over the sound of the water. Apparently he did, because Taehyung pokes his head in the doorway, pointedly not looking at the silhouette of Yoongi's naked form on the other side of the curtain.

"Namjoon-hyung is letting me borrow Seokjin-hyung's car, so I didn't have to rent one."

"Oh, cool, I forgot they had a car, look at them. All grown up." Yoongi muses, squirting shampoo in his hands and scrubbing it through his hair. He hears Taehyung huff a laugh and Yoongi turns, pulling the shower curtain aside to squint at the younger. "Aren't you supposed to be making me a delicious breakfast, so you can woo me?"

Yoongi laughs at the redness taking over Taehyung's face as he desperately tries to avoid looking at his now very-much exposed hyung. "Yeah-yes, right, breakfast," he stammers, turning around and all but running from the room. Yoongi chuckles to himself as he runs conditioner through his hair. It seems he can't help but tease the younger boy just like he used to.

He can hear Taehyung puttering about in the kitchen, its just on the other side of the bathroom wall. Taehyung must have dropped something because Yoongi hears a clatter and then muttered cursing, and he smiles to himself. Just as he is reaching over to turn the water off, he picks up the faint sound of Taehyung singing.

The younger truly has a beautiful voice, deep, raspy and filled with every ounce of emotion his body can feel. Yoongi always wondered why he didn't choose to pursue a career as an idol, he could have made it. Taehyung is singing along softly to a new Taeyeon song, and while Yoongi isn't personally a soft-pop fan himself, he can hear the younger doing the song justice.

Yoongi listens intently, drying himself off quickly with a towel. He debates on blow drying his hair to make it neat, but instead chooses to let it air dry. The heat isn't good for his bleach-damaged hair anyways. He dabs on a bit of concealer to cover up the permanent dark circles under his eyes, and smiles at himself in the mirror. _I look happy_ , Yoongi thinks to himself.

He quickly pulls the clothes he laid out on the counter, and damn these jeans make his ass look good. Yoongi may not have the biggest butt, but _~~(hah!)~~_ he knows how to show it off. Semi-strutting into the kitchen, Yoongi finds himself doubling over in laughter at the distressed-but-angry look on Taehyung's face. He's staring at what appears to be _pancakes?_ but they don't smell like pancakes at all.

Taehyung's head whips around at the sound of his hyung laughing at him, and he pouts, turning back and weakly prodding at the disappointing remains of breakfast.

"Wha- what happened in here?" Yoongi chokes out through wheezing laughter. "It looks like when Namjoon-ah tries to cook those 'pancakes', pup," he jokes, seeing the grumpy frown on the younger's face.

"I don't know, hyung, I guess I got distracted-" Taehyung whines, and suddenly he reaches up, as if just remembering the stove was still on, and turns it off. "Fuck it, we are getting breakfast on the way there, I quit," he huffs as he stomps past Yoongi towards the bedroom.

Yoongi is still letting out soft chuckles when Taehyung emerges from the bedroom, clad in what look suspiciously like Yoongi's favorite pair of black jeans, and a handsome baby blue button up. All but the top three buttons are undone, and Yoongi has to avert his eyes from the sliver of collarbones he can see.

Taehyung looks good, and Yoongi feels a bit winded. And _yep, those are definitely my jeans_ he thinks when Taehyung bends over to grab a pair of black loafers and his ass looks like it's going to rip through the seams. "Are those my jeans," Yoongi hears himself ask, and he audibly smacks his hand on his forehead.

Sliding the loafers on his feet, Taehyung turns around and flashes a grin at him. "Don't they look good on me, hyung? Can't believe these fit- these things must be massive on you."

"Not all of us like to wear jeans so tight they can’t bend over without a wardrobe malfunction, you know," Yoongi deadpans. "And anyways, I like my jeans loose normally. Need breathing room."

Taehyung just stares at him, and his eyes momentarily flick down towards Yoongi's very tight jeans he is currently wearing. "Right. Breathing room."

Yoongi flushes down his neck and he realizes belatedly that he is wearing one of his tightest pairs of jeans, and his point earlier is invalid. "Right- so, where are you taking me?" he tries changing the subject, pointedly ignoring Taehyung's eyes roving over his body.

Taehyung flicks his eyes back up to meet Yoongi's and he flashes a quick smile. "You'll see, hyung, it’s a surprise. Then again I'm sure you'll figure it out along the way," he says, heading towards the door.

"Ready to go?" Taehyung questions, tilting his head to look at Yoongi.

"Oh, yeah, sorry-" Yoongi chuckles nervously and makes sure to grab his keys and wallet and tucks them both in his back pocket as he steps outside the door. Taehyung grabs a duffel bag sitting by the door that weirdly enough, Yoongi didn't even notice. "What's that?" he questions.

"It's part of the surprise, stop questioning me- You're gonna make me ruin it," Taehyung pouts, glaring accusatorily at him. Yoongi raises an eyebrow and doesn't say anything else as Taehyung pulls the door shut behind them, making sure it's locked before the two make their way towards the stairs.

"Will the owner of the place ever fix the elevator, I don't know how you handle it," Taehyung wheezes as they reach the last set of stairs.

Yoongi snorts, "I guess I just got used to it after awhile. I've carried 20 bags of groceries up these stairs before by myself."

Taehyung rolls his eyes, working on getting his breathing under control. "Fuck, if I go back to Daegu with Jeongguk, I'm going to the gym with him- I can't breathe," he wheezes.

The younger doesn't seem to realize what he said, but Yoongi certainly hears the _if_ , instead of _when_ and he bites his lip. Yoongi doesn't want to get his hopes up, and dream of a life with Taehyung again if he can't have it realistically. He shakes his head to disrupt that thought process and aims a little smile at Taehyung as they walk together.

"Joonie-hyung dropped the van off this morning, and him and Seokjin-hyung took the train to go shopping, so we have it all day." Taehyung says, stopping next to a fairly decent looking minivan. Yoongi huffs a laugh at the sight of the car, because of course his hyung would drive a minivan.

Taehyung throws the duffel bag into the trunk and walks around to open the door for Yoongi. "After you, hyung," he says softly, and Yoongi fights back a blush as be climbs into the passenger seat. Walking back around, Taehyung climbs into the drivers seat and when he starts the car, classical music blasts through the speakers at full volume.

Yoongi flinches, and he turns and looks to see Taehyung's reaction and he chokes on his spit when he just yells "Why the fuck is Seokjin listening to American classical music," and turns the volume down to zero.

The two of them sit there in silence for a minute before Taehyung rolls his eyes again, and offers Yoongi the aux cord. Yoongi takes it gratefully, and plugs in his phone as Taehyung pulls the van away from the curb and out into traffic. "It's a long drive, so play whatever you want, hyung," he says softly.

Yoongi grins, a full gummy smile, because when they were together Taehyung would never let him play his "weird rap garbage" as he called it. Then again, Yoongi's music taste has changed pretty drastically since they were teenagers. He hears a lot of soft pop and lofi hip hop on the radio at the coffee shop, so it's pretty much all he listens to anymore.

A bright idea comes to Yoongi and he scrolls through his music app until he finds the song he wants to hear. Yoongi decides to just play the whole album, but he thumbs over the song he specifically wants to hear first. The car soon fills with a soft guitar strumming, and Yoongi watches Taehyung's face from the corner of his eye.

The corner of Taehyung's mouth twitches, like he's fighting back a smile when he recognizes the song. The first few lines of 11:11 by Taeyeon float beautifully through the silence, and Taehyung catches himself singing along. With his eyes on the road, he is unaware of Yoongi staring at him, his mouth slightly open as he listens to the younger man harmonize with the idol.

Yoongi relaxes back against the headrest, letting the soft voices flowing together almost put him to sleep. His eyes fall closed of their own accord, and he all but jumps out of his skin when he feels Taehyung's hand over his on the arm rest. Taehyung gives his hand a soft squeeze, and when Yoongi peeks an eye open, the younger is focused on the road, and he notices the two of them are driving away from Seoul.

"You can nap if you're tired, hyung, I'll wake you up when we get there," Taehyung mumbles out, still humming along to the album playing through the speakers. He will be eternally grateful until he dies that Yoongi chose to listen to Taeyeon instead of his usual rap and aggressive hip hop.

Yoongi mumbles incoherently, letting Taehyung's voice lull him to sleep. The younger man smiles, relaxing back into the drivers seat and steering them further out and away from the city. He wonders if Yoongi recognized they were heading towards Daegu before he passed out.

The drive passes fairly quickly, and Taehyung squints as he tries to remember the way to the park the two of them spent their first date at. Yoongi has turned onto his side, facing away from Taehyung and he is snoring softly. Strangely enough, his hand hasn't left Taehyung's the entire time, and he feels both blessed and a little bit winded from that fact.

The album playing through the speakers has already replayed twice, and is halfway through the third round by the time Taehyung arrives in the parking area of the little city park. He looks over at his sleeping hyung and a soft smile crosses his face. Yoongi always looks so young when he sleeps, his face devoid of any sourness from the day. Taehyung has also noticed his hyung looking more restful the last few days.

Taehyung hasn't talked about his thoughts with Yoongi about wanting to stay in Seoul yet. He knows he slipped earlier, when he said _if_ he goes back to Daegu, but he isn't sure if Yoongi heard him or not. He isn't sure whether he wants him to have heard, either. Taehyung has talked about it with Seokjin, the older having told him if he chooses to leave, and stay in Seoul, he has a job with his friend lined up for him.

Seokjin has always treated Taehyung more like a younger brother than anything, and he can’t help but feel emotional thinking of not seeing the older every day at work, but he knows he hasn’t been happy in Daegu lately. He knows it will help Jeongguk, if Lisa officially moves in with them, and the two can stay in the apartment and raise their little one.

Looking over at Yoongi again, a soft sigh escapes his lips without his permission, and he unconsciously squeezes his hyung's fingers softly. Yoongi stirs a little, and a soft whine falls from him. "Hyung, wake up, love. We're here," Taehyung whispers quietly, afraid of waking him up harshly and upsetting his mood.

Yoongi grunts a response, and Taehyung finds himself smiling. "C'mon, hyung, don't you wanna see where we are? You've been bugging me all morning to tell you, and now you don't care," he forces the pout on his face to mix in with his voice, and puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

Blinking one eye open and turning his head to glare at Taehyung, Yoongi grumbles. "W'time's it?" he slurs. Taehyung chuckles, checking his phone. "Just past noon, hyung. We've been in the car for a little over two hours."

"Where the hell did you take me that's two hours away, Jesus, Tae-ah," he pouts.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, used to his hyung's crappy morning attitude. "Aish, you are such a mess when you first wake up. Look out the window, already, and stop bitching."

Yoongi glares half-heartedly at Taehyung, and turns his head to look over at the window. Just as he is about to call the younger a brat for taking him to some random park in the middle of nowhere, _when there's a perfectly good park a block from the apartment_ , he suddenly recognizes the scenery.

"Taehyung," he squeaks. Yoongi's eyes flick restlessly across the vibrant green grass, beautiful wildflowers growing among the greenery. "Are we where I think we are-" he cuts off, his head turning towards Taehyung to see him already looking at him.

The younger man has a soft smile across his face, and he just nods at Yoongi. Feeling tears prickling at the back of his eyes, Yoongi turns to look back out the car window and he sits up to quickly unbuckle his seatbelt. All but throwing himself out the car, he plops down on the grass immediately and runs his fingers over the blades of grass.

Yoongi can faintly hear the sound of Taehyung climbing out of the car behind him, and he hears the trunk open and close before he sees the younger plop down next to him. "Do you remember our spot? Under the tree, towards the back of the park. We used to go there when school was rough.." Taehyung trails off, looking wistfully in the direction of the referenced tree.

"Yeah, and I remember that was where I asked you to be mine, all those years ago. It still looks the same here, even though we hadn't been in months before we broke up…" Yoongi sighs, looking down at his hands in the grass. "Taehyung, thank you, this is already more than I could have ever wished for," he says seriously.

Taehyung interlaces their fingers together and rubs his thumb over the back of Yoongi's knuckles. "No, thank you, hyung, for letting me take you back here. I was worried- that you would be mad, if I brought you here.." he admits shyly.

"Do you wanna head that way, and we can enjoy the surprise I have planned there? Or would you rather stay here, or go somewhere else?" Taehyung asks, looking over at Yoongi's face.

"Let’s find a new spot, make new memories here. As much as the tree in the corner means a lot, we should try and pick a new place for this new time together," Yoongi thinks aloud. Taehyung agrees and the two of them push off the ground and set off, wandering through the grassy field.

They find a spot not far from the playground, beautiful yellow and pink and blue flowers blooming all over the ground and settle down. Taehyung pulls a blanket out from the duffle bag and lays it out so they can sit on it, instead of directly onto the grass. Yoongi smiles gratefully, and he thinks he has an idea as to what else is in the duffle bag.

Taehyung pulls out a small container of food and what also looks like a portable speaker and Yoongi snorts, because he can totally imagine Taehyung hooking his phone to the speaker and playing Big Bang while they are on their date. Yoongi glances curiously at the small container, and Taehyung flashes a smile up at him, the speaker forgotten.

"Seokjin-hyung made us some sweets to enjoy. His words were, and I quote, 'What kind of date doesn't involve getting fat on sweets? Yoongi could use some fattening up,' so, I guess that's what we are doing," Taehyung blushes, looking down at the ground. Yoongi huffs, mumbling something under his breath about not needing to get fat, before reaching out and grabbing a brownie from the top.

He almost moans audibly as he bites into it, hyung always was the best baker of all of them. The man could make anything and everything. "It's so good," he groans through a mouthful of half chewed brownie, and Taehyung laughs, not used to seeing his hyung being so relaxed.

"I'm glad you like it, hyung," he says truthfully and reaches for one for himself. Taehyung can see why Yoongi almost had an orgasm, the brownies taste like heaven, mixed with a healthy dose of sin. "God, Seokjin-hyung outdid himself this time," he moans around his mouthful.

Yoongi laughs at him, and Taehyung turns to look at him, his mouth hanging open. "What? What are you laughing at?"

The older just laughs harder, and his whole face is turning red now, and Taehyung is slightly afraid for his hyung's health.

Taehyung pouts, and truly Yoongi thinks the younger looks ridiculously adorable. He says as much out loud just to see the younger man flush and sputter around his words. Yoongi just leans back on his hands and finds himself watching Taehyung as he eats, and even just as he looks around, watching the children play on the swings a few meters away from them.

The rest of the day passes with the two walking around the park hand in hand, smiling at the old ladies out walking their dogs and the kids playing in the street. This area just on the outside of Daegu near where they grew up was always a family-friendly area, and Yoongi loves it. But he also knows he would miss the hustle and bustle of the city, so he stays in Seoul.

Yoongi bumps his shoulder against Taehyung's as they are walking back towards the van. The sun is just starting to set, and it feels like only minutes have past, instead of almost six hours. "Hey," he mumbles. "Can I ask you something?" he asks somewhat nervously.

Taehyung glances over at the shorter man and nods. "Of course, hyung, don't be afraid to ask me anything."

Yoongi stops walking and squeezes Taehyung's hand to get him to stop. Tilting his head up to look at the younger, he smiles softly. "I heard what you said earlier. When you said 'if', instead of 'when', about going back to Daegu," Yoongi mumbles.

Taehyung stiffens, biting his lower lip and worrying it between his teeth. Yoongi sees the look of fear and uncertainty cross his face and he curses under his breath. "I'm not upset, pup, I didn't mean to worry you," Yoongi says gently, stroking his thumb over the back of Taehyung's hand.

"Are you… Were you serious? Do you not wanna go back?" Yoongi questions, his head tilting slightly. He reminds Taehyung of a puppy, when he's like this. Taehyung nods, his hand squeezing Yoongi's almost painfully. He's using the grip to ground himself, afraid if he says the wrong thing, Yoongi will leave him.

"Talk to me, pup, please, I promise I'm not upset with you," Yoongi begs, looking up at Taehyung from under his bangs. Taehyung sucks in a breath and opens his mouth to speak, but nothing will come out. Yoongi pulls Taehyung into a hug and rests his head on the taller man's shoulder. "It's okay, Tae-ah, I'll wait until you're ready. I didn't mean to upset you," he mumbles softly.

Taehyung squeezes Yoongi tightly and shakes his head. "You didn't upset me, I- I just… I didn't wanna overstep and push you away again," Taehyung admits shyly. "I can't get that day out of my head, and I know you said you forgive me, but, hyung, I'm scared."

Yoongi pulls back and cups Taehyung's face in his hands, wordlessly asking the younger to look him in the eyes. "Pup, it's okay to be scared. I am too, but I am here with you. I want to be here with you, and I want you to stay here with me too. What happened in the past, is what it is. I love you," Yoongi whispers, his thumbs softly running over Taehyung's cheeks.

"We can do this, pup, we can get through all of this together. I want to be by your side again, for good. Do you want that, with me? Because if you say yes, that's all I will need to hear for the rest of my life. I just need you to say yes, Tae-ah, that you want to stay by my side. I'll take care of you, pup," he finishes, eyes searching Taehyung's for any emotion.

Taehyung blinks, trying to stop the pinpricks of tears he can feel behind his eyes and reaches up, covering Yoongi's hands against his face with his own. He leans down, looking into his hyung's eyes as he inches closer. As a tear finally breaks free and rolls down his skin, he presses his lips gently against Yoongi's and closes his eyes.

He feels Yoongi's thumb wipe away the tear as he squeezes his face just slightly, pushing up onto his toes and pressing his lips back against the younger's. Yoongi pulls one hand away and wraps the arm loosely around Taehyung's neck, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

Finally, Taehyung pulls back and flicks his tongue across his own bottom lip, glancing softly at Yoongi. He leans back in to press another soft kiss to the older man's mouth, and just as he is about to pull away, Taehyung breathes a quiet _yes_ against Yoongi's lips.

Yoongi smiles into the short kiss, and when he pulls back the second time, he cant help but smile cutely at Taehyung, a soft flush covering his cheeks. "I'm… Fuck, pup, I'm so happy you said yes, I was so afraid-" Taehyung cuts Yoongi's rambling off with another quick kiss. Yoongi gives the younger his best withering glare, but Taehyung just gently pokes the tip of his nose, and when Yoongi goes cross-eyed to see his finger, he laughs.

"Now that I can kiss you, it's all I want to do," Taehyung breathes out, the two still standing impossibly close. Yoongi can feel each breath puffed out against his face, and he licks his lips unconsciously. "Yeah? Good think I like it when you kiss me," Yoongi whispers back.

Taehyung smiles, and before Yoongi can reach up on his toes to kiss him again, presses a soft kiss to his forehead and leans back. "We should head home, it's getting cold, and we can kiss more- away from the prying eyes of bitter old women," he jokes.

Yoongi pouts at not being able to kiss Taehyung, but he allows himself to be lead back to the van, Taehyung's grip on his hand tethering him to reality. He feels silly, but he can't stop himself from reaching up and pressing his fingers against his lips. _Kissing Taehyung felt like coming home_ , he thinks to himself.

Taehyung throws the empty duffle bag into the backseat of the van after once again opening the door for Yoongi to climb in first. This time, instead of quickly walking around to the driver's side, he leans in to press a quick kiss to Yoongi's lips. "Can't get enough of you," Taehyung murmurs against him. Yoongi smiles, a bright and beautiful thing that lights up his whole face.

"I love when your eyes get all squinty like that, and you smile like you are truly happy. I want to put that smile on your face every day, from now on," Taehyung says, pressing a quick kiss to Yoongi's cheek before he backs up and walks around to the drivers side. "Okay, home, seriously hyung, no more kissing," Taehyung says sternly.

Yoongi actually giggles. "I didn’t initiate that, you did pup," he replies smartly.

"Well if you weren't sitting there, looking so damn cute I had to kiss you, we wouldn't be stuck in this situation." Taehyung fiddles with the aux cord again, handing it to Yoongi. "Play something good," he jokes. "I liked your choice earlier."

Yoongi sticks his tongue out at the other boy as he searches through his music app. He hovers over Big Bang, because he knows that would make Taehyung happy, but he isn't really feeling it right now, himself. He scrolls further and thumbs over a Seventeen song he knows the both of them like.

Taehyung flashes a smile at the choice as he backs out of the parking space and pulls back out on the road, this time heading towards Seoul and away from their childhood city. Yoongi hums along to the song, his foot tapping to the beat as well. He feels almost restless, with the urge to just be closer to Taehyung, and he knows the other man can tell.

He rests his hands on his knees and taps his fingers almost obnoxiously, and he isn't even aware he is doing it until Taehyung folds a hand over his and squeezes gently. "You okay, hyung?" he asks, turning to quickly glance at the older. Yoongi blushes and nods, reaching for his phone to give his hands something to do other than fidget.

More boybands shuffle over the speaker as they drive down the mostly empty highway, having already missed the evening traffic. Taehyung focuses on the road and the only thing that shows Yoongi that the younger man even knows he's there is the hand rubbing gentle circles over the back of his own.

The two make the drive back in a comfortable silence aside from the music filling the air, and Yoongi can't shake the restless feeling, he doesn't know what's causing it, but he wants to touch Taehyung, and be close to the younger. The urge is so intense, he feels like he is slowly going insane. Taehyung doesn't seem to be fairing much better, as he keeps glancing at Yoongi and his fingers are tapping a beat only he can hear against the steering wheel.

After what feels like days in the car, but what was really only two hours tops, the two finally reach Seoul, and thankfully Yoongi's apartment is on this end of the city. When they at last pull up in the parking lot of the apartment building, the two of them climb clumsily out of the van and Taehyung grabs the duffle from the backseat at the last minute, filled with the leftovers of their lunch. Yoongi finally pinpoints the feeling to what it is- sexual tension. The two have been playing off of it all day, and it's build to this.

Taehyung reaches out and intertwines their fingers, pulling Yoongi gently towards the building. Yoongi's stomach flips, and he wonders what's going to happen when they are alone in his apartment. He just knows he can't stop thinking about his hands on Taehyung, about getting his mouth on his golden skin.

What Yoongi doesn't know is that Taehyung is thinking the same things, the desperate need to feel Yoongi underneath him only increasing the longer it takes to get to Yoongi's apartment. He pulls the shorter towards the stairwell after flashing a glare at the still-down elevator.

Yoongi is literally dragged up the stairs to his own apartment, and if it wouldn't make it weird, he would probably laugh. As it is, Taehyung has an intense look on his face, one that he can't quite put a name to, and he isn't sure if he wants to anyways. Yoongi trips over a stair on the last floor, too busy staring at Taehyung's admittedly gorgeous side profile, and he is worried he's going to fall, and that the younger is going to go tumbling with, but Taehyung holds tight and steadies him out before they both tumble.

"Easy there, hyung, don't want a pretty face like that to bruise," he teases, and Yoongi blushes, embarrassed.

Taehyung all but bulldozes the door down in the effort to get it unlocked, and Yoongi knows he isn't helping when he presses his front against the taller man's back and kisses the side of his neck. "Hyung, please, I just want- I.. I just need to get the blasted door open," he grits out.

Yoongi smirks, running his fingers along Taehyung's sides, up and down and pressing more kisses over his shoulders, through the button up. He lightly grazes his teeth along the curve of his neck where it meets his shoulder, and Yoongi feels it when Taehyung shudders. The younger finally gets the door unlocked and when he pulls Yoongi into the front room of the apartment, Taehyung pushes him back up against the door immediately.

"Couldn't even wait till we got inside, huh, hyung? Anyone could have seen you rubbing up on me, so desperate for someone to touch you, hmm?" Taehyung whispers as he strokes his hands down Yoongi's arms, grabbing both of his wrists and pushing them against the wall over his head. "After that little stunt, you don't get to touch. It's my turn, hyung."

Yoongi whines, arching his back from the wall and trying to press any part of his body he can against the younger. "Please," he gasps out, already out of breath and unbearably aroused.

"Please what, baby? What does hyung want me to do?" Taehyung smirks, backing away from Yoongi so the only thing touching him is his hand holding both of Yoongi's wrists against the wall. Taehyung noses along the line of his neck, not kissing him just yet, and the older whines again.

"Tell me what you need, hyung, and I'll give it to you," Taehyung whispers against the pale skin of his throat.

Yoongi keens high in the back of his throat, his head falling back against the door with a dull thump. "T-touch me, please Tae- just touch me, I need-" he cuts off as a moan rips itself from his mouth when Taehyung presses his hips against Yoongi's, grinding firmly against him.

Taehyung reaches a hand down, cupping Yoongi through his jeans and feeling the older man's erection straining against the zipper. He tilts his head and presses a bruising kiss to Yoongi's lips, swiping his tongue his bottom lip. Yoongi opens up for him beautifully, and at the first touch of their tongues, Taehyung pops the button on the jeans restricting him.

Yoongi whines into the kiss, he just needs so much, he needs Taehyung- he needs the man to touch him, and not through these awful jeans. "Please," he whimpers out, rutting his hips up against Taehyung's hand.

"I've got you, hyung, I'll make you feel good," Taehyung whispers, slowly pulling down the zipper on his jeans. He reaches his hand into the open space and wraps his fingers around Yoongi's erection, squeezing gently. "See, baby? I'll always make you feel good."

Breathing harshly, Yoongi whines again when Taehyung tugs on his cock at the same time he sucks a deep bruise into the side of his neck. He knows it will be visible tomorrow, and that Taehyung probably did that on purpose, but he can't bring himself to care, when his hand feels so heavenly around him.

Taehyung swipes his thumb over the tip of Yoongi's leaking cock, coaxing moan after moan from his lips, and in the back of his mind, Taehyung thinks the neighbors must be getting a show. He presses bruising kisses and sucks deep purple marks all up and down Yoongi's neck, and only pulls away to tug at his shirt. "Off, hyung, need to see you."

Yoongi stops wiggling long enough to have Taehyung pull his shirt off, and after his arms are free, Yoongi throws them around the younger man's neck and kisses him roughly. Taehyung reaches back down with both hands and pushes both Yoongi's pants and boxers down around his ankles, circling his hand around his cock immediately.

Breaking the kiss to let out a loud moan, Yoongi looks down and watches Taehyung's hand move over his erection, and the sight is nearly enough to bring him to his knees. "S-stop, Tae, baby- I... I don't wanna come like this, not yet, need to taste you-" he babbles. Taehyung can't say no to that, and he wouldn't want to anyways.

"Okay, hyung, shh- come here, I've got you. You can have whatever you want, doll," Taehyung smiles, kissing Yoongi softly, in contrast to their earlier kisses. "You wanna make me feel good, hyung?"

Taehyung places both of his hands gently on Yoongi's shoulders, squeezing gently as he presses down. Yoongi falls to his knees, looking up at the younger man and licking his lips greedily. "Good boy," he murmurs. Yoongi flushes from the praise, a soft red glow crossing his face and moving down his neck.

Taking his own erection in his hand, Taehyung groans at the sight of Yoongi on his knees in front of him. "God, doll, you look so pretty. Look so good on your knees for me," he says, stroking himself from base to tip with a loose fist. Yoongi whines quietly, waiting for Taehyung to tell him he can touch, his own cock hard between his legs.

"Tae- please, I need-"

"Alright baby boy, you can touch now. I just wanted to enjoy the view for a minute, sorry pretty." Taehyung rubs the tip of his cock over Yoongi's pretty pink lips and taps the head gently against his pout twice. "Open up, pretty," he whispers. Yoongi moans thankfully at the first taste of Taehyung against his tongue, precome slightly bitter and salty, and the taste of his skin.

Yoongi always loved having the weight of him in his mouth, all those years ago, so to say he was surprised to enjoy himself so much now would be a lie. He wraps his lips around the tip, sucking softly and swiping his tongue around it. Taehyung's hands fall to his head and tangle in Yoongi's hair, combing through gently.

"Feel so good, hyung, you feel so good around me," Taehyung breathes out, his fingers tightening slightly as Yoongi pushes to take all of him in his mouth. "So good to me, such a good boy," he continues. Taehyung has always had a filthy mouth during sex, and Yoongi loves every bit of it. He loves knowing his is making the younger feel good, always wants him feeling good.

Moaning around the cock in his mouth, Yoongi bobs his head, taking more and more of Taehyung in his mouth each time. The younger stays still, allowing Yoongi to work at his own pace, and breathes out soft, panting moans at the feeling of his hyung's tongue working circles around him.

Yoongi reaches his hands up, grasping onto Taehyung's thighs and forcing his head down further onto his cock. His throat twitches at the intrusion, and his nails dig crescent moons into the taller man's skin. Using his grip, he pulls Taehyung forward slightly, looking up at the younger through his eyelashes, silently asking Taehyung to fuck his mouth.

"Fuck- baby, you're going to be the death of me," Taehyung groans, tightening his hands in Yoongi's hair again, rocking his hips forward slightly. Yoongi let's his mouth fall slack so Taehyung can use his mouth the way he likes, flicking his tongue relentlessly around the tip.

Taehyung slowly starts to fuck into Yoongi's mouth, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of the older man's throat and he moans, one hand leaving Yoongi's hair to run his thumb around his lips spread wide. "Take me in so well, hyung, like you're made for it," Taehyung whispers almost reverently. He thrusts in harder than before and can hear the faint sound of Yoongi choking around him, and he smiles.

Drool is leaking out of Yoongi's mouth around Taehyung's cock, and Yoongi wouldn't have it any other way. He likes it messy, likes it when Taehyung makes a mess of him. He moans greedily, his grip on the younger's thighs pulling him into his mouth harder and faster. He wants Taehyung to let go, to give him all he can.

Taehyung moans, pulling Yoongi's head all the way down around him and holds his head so he can't pull away. Yoongi gags around him slightly but works on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. Taehyung grunts at the warm, wet heat enveloping him and he knows he won't last much longer.

Pulling Yoongi's head back, Taehyung starts thrusting harshly into his mouth, and Yoongi just whines and takes it. He reaches down one hand and rubs the palm of his hand over the tip of his own erection and cries out at the pleasure. "Ah- fuck, hyung.. Are you touching yourself? You, ah- You like it when I use you like this?" Taehyung grits out, moans breaking his words apart.

Yoongi nods the best he can, maintaining eye contact with the younger as he finally wraps his fingers around the head of his cock and strokes himself to the time of Taehyung's thrusts. "So good- so, so good for me, hyungie. I'm so close," Taehyung sighs, each thrust pressing Yoongi's nose against his pelvis.

Sucking as hard as he can, Yoongi works his hand over his cock as he works to get Taehyung to come in his mouth. He forces his head forward one last time, swallowing around him and holding his head down, pressed against the older man's stomach. "Fuck- hyung, ah-!" Taehyung cries out loudly, doubling over from the force of his orgasm as he shoots spurts of come down Yoongi's throat.

Yoongi frantically pumps his own erection in his hand as he swallows everything greedily, milking everything from Taehyung as he whines. Pulling back and letting the younger's softening cock fall from his lips, Yoongi rests his head against Taehyung's thigh, panting out harsh moans as he pushes himself over the edge.

"Tae- ah, fuck, Tae-!" Yoongi rasps as he comes all over his fist, pumping himself all the way through his orgasm. He breathes heavily against Taehyung's thigh, and turns his head to press a soft kiss there, a direct contrast of the things that just went on.

Taehyung cards his fingers gently through Yoongi's hair, scratching at his scalp softly as the older man comes down from his high. "Did so good for me, baby, now come on. Let's get you cleaned up," he says softly, offering a hand for Yoongi to take.

He pulls his hyung to his feet and leads him into the bathroom, sitting Yoongi down on the toilet and wetting a washrag with warm water. Taehyung wipes his hand first, before running it down over his stomach and now soft cock, making sure Yoongi is all clean and won't be sticky in the morning. He quickly wipes himself down before chucking the rag into the wash bin. "Bed?" he questions, seeing Yoongi barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, please, wanna cuddle.." Yoongi mumbles out, allowing himself to be lead to their bed, and when Taehyung procures a pair of sweats for the both of them to sleep in, Yoongi smiles thankfully. "Thank you, Tae-" he rasps, coughing afterwards. Taehyung grins at him, and tells him to climb in bed while he goes and makes some tea. "It'll help your throat, hyung, unless you want to sound like a chainsmoker all day tomorrow with the others."

Yoongi blinks dumbly before he remembers the camping trip. "Oh yeah, okay, Tae-ah, thank you for offering to make me tea, what would I do without you," he croaks out. "Shh, hyung, don't talk to much or you'll make it worse-," Taehyung laughs. "Just remember, you were the one who wanted me to fuck your throat," he singsongs as he walks back to the kitchen.

The younger putters around the kitchen for a few minutes before returning with a cup of tea along with honey, and several pain killers. He had also grabbed their discarded clothes from the entryway, and throws them into the bathroom. "Didn't wanna trip over them tomorrow morning. Jeongguk and the hyungs will be here around 11, is that alright? Since we have their car, I figured it would be easier-" Yoongi cuts him off with a reassuring smile. "It's fine, pup," he says softly.

"Did you... did you enjoy, earlier? It wasn't too much was it, or too soon?" Taehyung chews on his lip, worrying it between his teeth nervously. Yoongi shakes his head and folds a hand over Taehyung's. "No, pup, it was perfect. I wanted it just as much as you did," he assures him.

"Okay, good... I- I, uh... I haven't been with anyone, since you, hyung," Taehyung admits shyly. He feels fingers press under his chin, and he forces himself to look up, meeting Yoongi's eyes. "Neither have I," Yoongi rasps, before pressing a soft and sweet kiss against Taehyung's lips. "I never wanted to be with anyone, not anyone that wasn't you. It was always you, Tae-ah."

Taehyung beams at the older man, pulling him close against his chest. "Me neither, it's always been you, too, hyung, I couldn't... I couldn't even think about anyone else," he whispers. "It's always been you, and it always will be."

Yoongi smiles, tucking his face into the side of Taehyung's neck and pulls him close. "I love you," he whispers, finishing with a soft kiss to the side of his neck. The younger smiles, wrapping his arms tightly around Yoongi and resting his chin atop the olders' head. "I love you too, hyungie. Now sleep, I have an alarm set for 8, so we can shower and eat before they get here. I'll be here all night, and I'll be here in the morning."

Feeling safe wrapped up in Taehyung's arms is always a feeling Yoongi trusts. He trusts that the younger won't let him go, not this time. Taehyung wants this, wants him, just as much as Yoongi wants him. He falls asleep, pressed closely to the chest of the man he loves, the same arms wrapped protectively around his body. He falls asleep to the soft, whispered snoring from Taehyung, and to the soft puffs of air against the top of his head.

Yoongi falls asleep happy, and with a smile on his face, that stays with him all night, and all the next morning. He doesn't think the smile will ever leave, not this time. Not with Taehyung by his side.


End file.
